The Devil Doesnt Care About Handsome Men
by Zima101
Summary: Sephiroth likes Cloud, more like obsession. But the General doesn't have the guts to tell the cadet, scared of being rejected. Will Cloud accept his feelings. But it seems another person has his eyes on Cloud too? Pre-game Sephiroth/Cloud.
1. Departure

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did one could dream…

* * *

A blonde mother looked down to see her son ruffling inside his bag.

"Are you ready honey?" she asked him.

"Yes mom, im ready", he said as he pushed pause on him portable player to lean up and give his mother a kiss her cheek.

"Oh sweetie behave yourself alright, listen to what your instructors tell you to do. I love you alright, my sweet little baby Cloud", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, I promise ill be back soon, kay", he said as he started to follow the other boys to the train.

"Keep in touch", she called out. Cloud nodded his head and blew her a kiss, pressing play on his SanDisk, just then is favorite song started paying, "Memories of you". Cloud smiled, and made it to a seat close to the back and mouthed the lyrics.

"_Voices of the wind and beads of light,_

_I won't forget your gentle smile, sadness hidden in your eyes…"_

Cloud looked out the window only to see his mother bowing her nose with a tissue and wiping her tears away. He waved at her smiling. She waved back and made the peace sign.

Chuckling softly, Clouds hand made the peace sign as well.

Finally the train began moving. At that moment a small tear escaped Clouds eye, he looked down to his feet, then around the train. He noticed the other kids were crying as well.

Cloud wiped his tears away and sat up straight. 'What am I doing? I have to be strong for mom'. If she saw him like that she would probably start laughing and call him a jackass. His mom would never want to see Cloud like that, she loved him too much.

So as the train started to depart Cloud looked out the window again, seeing his mother getting farther and farther away from him, until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Yay, first chapter done. The song "Memories of You" is from a game Persona 3. The Lyrics are originally in Japanese but I translated them. When Cloud and his mom did the peace sign, I was thinking about Forest Gump, when Jenny was in the bus, saying goodbye to Forest. Yeah so REVIEW.


	2. Arrival

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did one could dream…

* * *

"_Fighting all regret and dread,_

_And I will, face the sun, with pride of the living"_

Cloud awoke as the song finished. He heard someone laughing. Cloud looked to the front of the train to see a young man who looked about to be 16 talking on his cell phone.

"Don't worry ill come and see you tomorrow", he said very affectionately.

Cloud raised an eyebrow as the boy closed the phone. 'Whose that guy, he doesn't seem t be a recruit from Nibelheim, his uniform is different too. I wonder if he's in Soldier.' Cloud quickly held that thought as the boy turned to look at him.

'Oh crap', Cloud quickly turned away and id in his seat, 'I hope he didn't see me', and sighed in relief as the boy did not call him out r even approach him.

The train bean to slow down, gradually coming to a stop. Cloud looked out the window as he finally reached his destination…Shinra…

"Wow", Cloud gasped never realizing how big the place really was. He had only seen it on flyers and tabloids and such.

"Alright children get your sorry asses off of the dawm train!" an instructor had called out.

Cloud gathered his things and got out and off the train. He walked up to the building main entrance with the other recruits. Cloud looked around wondering where the other boy had gone, that he had seen talking on his cell phone.

"Oh well", Cloud said. He entered the building and the first thing he notices was a mirror to his side. He stopped in his tracks and noticed something strange, he adjusted his vision a little and gasped, stepping back a little. 'It's a two-way mirror, someone's watching us, what bastards, Cloud thought to himself. Cloud could see the faint figure from the other side, it was pretty tall.

"_Deep breath, deep breath"_

Cloud sang to himself as another song came up on his SanDisk. He turned around and ignored the fact that someone was watching him and kept walking.

"Why would they do that?" Cloud asked himself softly.

Standing tall with a serious look on his face, Sephiroth looked at the new cadets Shinra was being offered. But there was one who caught his eye. He had this vibrant blonde hair that was spiked up in a peculiar way. Suddenly the boy paused and turned his head around. Sephiroth could tell the boy was about 15 just staring at his young face. "I didn't know Shinra was taking them in so young ", he said to 

himself, He thought it strange that the boy didn't keep walking, but noticed the boy was looking straight at him.

'Oh snap' Sephiroth froze. 'Can he see me?' and became a little tense as he saw the boy gaspe and stepped back. 'Oh man, Sephiroth we blew it.' He said referring to himself. He relaxed a little as he saw the boys lips move. It was easy to read since Sephiroth had that ability.

_Deep breath, deep breath._ Sephiroth put on a confused look. "What", Sephiroth said, only realizing the boy couldn't hear him; the mirror was soundproof as well. 'What is that supposed to mean'.

The boy started walking off. "That sucks" he said. He decided to leave the small room he was in as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy. "He kind of reminds me of Zack with that hair" He said. 'He looks so cut though' Sephiroth eyes grew wide, 'Oh no, not again'. Sephiroth sighed.

He walked out and headed for the auditorium to get ready for the speech the President had made him do.

* * *

Yay chapter 2 finito. "Burn My Dread" was used in the beggining, and "Deep Breath,Deep Breath" was used towards the end. Both are from Persona 3 as well. Okay REVIEW.

* * *


	3. Gathering

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did one could dream…

* * *

Getting inside the auditorium was a hassle. They were putting all the cadets in alphabetical order.

'Geez', thought Cloud,'When are they going to call my name?'

"Strife, Cloud", an officer called out

"Alright", Cloud got to his seat sand noticed he was pretty far away from the stage.

"My last name had to start with an S" Cloud said. Well at least no one will be telling me to pay attention", he shrugged. Finally the orientation began with a few words from the president.

"It has been a wonderful summer. The soldiers had a great victory, winning for us the Wutai war. But now a new season has begun…"

"So much for summer, we still have to train and shit", Cloud didn't want to listen anymore. The speech had gone on for about 40 minutes informing them about what they were being expected of, and what they were doing there in the first place. The rules and regulations were very strict as well.

"And now to someone who has made sure all our soldiers and cadets move on, please give a warm welcome to our good General Sephiroth.

'Who's that?' Cloud thought as the general went up to the stage.

* * *

'I had to be General', Sephiroth thought, as he went up to the microphone. He noticed all the cadets look at him in awe, as if he were a god or something. 'I'm not that great', he thought to himself. He analyzed the new recruits and stopped at one blonde haired one, sitting all the way in the back.

Sephiroth smiled. "A new batch", he said sarcastically in the microphone. Many of the officers and elite soldiers chuckled in an evil manner. "Id like to welcome you all to Shinra Company, it is a pleasure to have you all here", Sephiroth kept his eyes on the young blonde.

'Is he looking at me ', Cloud eyes became a little wide as he looked around to see who else he noticed the mans eyes might have been picking out in the crowd. Everyone seemed oblivious to the mans stare.

'He is looking at me', Cloud turned away and waited for the man to stop talking.

'You all are not here just to help us with these wars we have come upon. You are also here so you can be prepared for whatever is out there. We are helping you for you're benefit. Nowadays nothing is 'please' and 'thankyous' anymore. You all need to talk business, trade, and money. That's all there is to it, what do you think this company is for? We are known to provide people with happiness, and a better chance for survival, not just for today or for tomorrow, but perhaps for the 'Changing Seasons'" Sephiroth looked rather serious at the bunch.

"Thank you", he smiled, and sat back down as the heard the crowd clap for him

"Wow", Cloud said.

'Yeah that's right', Sephiroth thought,' But try clapping when you don't have any hands'

* * *

Yay, capter 3 is finished. I kinda was thinking about Lion King 1 and a half in the last part. It was kinda funny. SO anyways changing Season is a song from Persona 3...I really like that soundrack okay. Well, off to REVIEW!!


	4. Settling In

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did one could dream…

* * *

The ceremony had lasted more than 2 hours, but for Cloud it felt like a day at his grandma's house. They always talked about crap, and how fat he looked, never bothering to say a measly hello.

Cloud made his way to the front desk to see where his assigned room was supposed to be. "Excuse me", Cloud said to get the young lady's attention. She was very pretty; she had short, red hair. Her cheeks were rosy colored pink cheeks. Her lips were a light color, he body was not that bad too, not too fat and not too skinny. Her folded hands looked so smooth and soft, it made you want to touch them.

"Hey darling", she said chewing her gum, "what can I do for ya", even her western voice suited her well.

"Ummm… I wanted to know what room I was being assigned to". Cloud said, not used to talking to women much except Tifa from her hometown, but she was a little bitch sometimes.

"Okay, lets see, what your last name?" the lady asked looking at her computer screen.

"Strife"

Oh well, your lucky," the lady began, "you done now got the last single room, now the rest of the cadets have to bunk with each other, here's your key card, Its B36", she laughed. "Hmmmm, you also got money deposited in your account too…"

"What?" Cloud questioned

Yeah…two hundred million gill, wow you're lucky!" She exclaimed.

Cloud just stared at her, "…what…"

"Yeah, just this afternoon"

"Thank you madam, is there a phone I could use?"

"Yup, just right over there", she pointed.

"Thank you", Cloud went off to the corner where the phones were, picking it up he dialed his home punching in the area code. He put the phone in his ear and became inpatient by the third ring. Finally someone picked up. "Yellow", a young annoying voice picked up. It was Leeloo, Clouds annoying little cousin his mother would take care of sometimes.

"Leeloo, it me Cloud put mom on now", he demanded.

What ya gonna give me in return?" the boy teased."Man this is serious, put my mom on now", Cloud said in a low growl. "Geez okay indiorepatarejado", the kid spat back.

"Hey, were all from the mountains okay", Cloud said, getting irritated by the minute as his cousin mimicked him badly.

"Hello", Cloud sighed as he heard his mother on the other line. "Hey mom".

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" she said cheerfully.

"Mom, you have some explaining to do.Whats with all that money in my account?"

"Oh that…well its yours isn't it, your dad left it to you", she said still in her happy ways. Cloud couldn't understand his mother sometimes. "Yeah, but I said I was going to leave it to you", Cloud stated lowly.

"Oh, I don't need it, come on now, your in a place where it matters the most, so now you use it anyway you need to", she said sweetly. "Oh mom", Cloud sighed. "If that's how you feel, then okay".

"So how's it going?" His mother asked. "It's going well", Cloud replied."I got my own room", he said excitedly. "Though training starts on Monday, I have today and tomorrow to get ready for that. Im gonna use that time to see where my classes are and stuff, so I wont look like the typical freshman checking my map.

"Well that's good, my baby's doing well, oh look at the time. I gotta get lunch ready for Leeloo. Ill see you Cloud, you keep in touch okay? Don't be a stranger", she laughed. "Oh, and do be careful okay"

"Alright mom…bye." Cloud said as he hung up.

Cloud went to his room and noticed all the other cadets settling in too. He slid the card down the scanner, and heard the latch open to his room. He opened the door and saw all his stuff there in a pile. Cloud smiled, he looked around the room to see what Shinra had to offer him. There was window which had a surprisingly nice view. There was closet and a bathroom with no shower. 'It could have been worse', Cloud thought.

He unpacked his things and put them away, and settled down on his bed lying down. It was only eight o'clock but he felt so tired. He took off his necklace and looked at it. His father had given it to him before he did. It was strangely, a heart shaped locket with a crown in the middle. But what made it most of a sight was the blue gem adorning the crown in the center. It made him remember what his dad had told him about the gem.

'_It reminds me of your eyes, sky blue and beautiful'_

Cloud was only 7 when his father had given him the necklace, and 3 years later his father had died in a mission he was sent off to do. His father was in Soldier, so Cloud had told himself he would give it his all to make it for his father. He set the necklace on the night table next to his bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW!! Oh the really long word I put there while Cloud was talking to his cousin basically means an Indian from the mountains, so yeah.


	5. Meetings

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did, one could dream…

* * *

Sephiroth awoke once the alarm clock blared. He let it go on for a while until the sound irritated him and slammed his hand on it. He sighed and yawned, falling back to sleep wondering why he had to work on a Sunday.

He then felt something warm, prickly, and wet rasping up and down his nose. Sephiroth opened his eyes only to come eye to eye with his 5 month old kitten, Alain. Sephiroth had found the young kitten in a garbage heap in the slums abandoned. He, at that time was going to take it to a shelter, but noticed how helpless it looked, and small, it was about the size of a tennis ball. All thoughts of taking it to a place like that went down the drain. They always ended up putting animals to sleep anyway, so he kept it.

"Good morning", Sephiroth smiled as the young kitten mewed. He was hungry. He grabbed the small bundle of orange, gray, raccoon tailed, blotched striped, in his arms. It was still so little; Sephiroth could hold it in one hand. The kitten leaned its furry head against his chest. Sephiroth got up from bed and went to his kitchen to get the food for Alain.

"There you go", he told the kitten as he filled his bowl. "I hope you get fat soon, you're still so skinny". He went back to his room to get ready and dressed for the day. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Getting dressed he looked at the digital clock on his night table. He still had thirty minutes to get to his office. "Always on time", he yawned. He fastened his boots and went out of his room leaving the door slightly open, for Alain liked sleeping on his bed. He didn't mind, but once the kitten would start shedding hair, he would have to deprive it from entering his room.

He saw said kitten lying on his back, his head tilted slightly, looking at its owner. Sephiroth put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot twice, and smiled as the kitten got to his upright position and made its way over to him. Sephiroth grabbed him and held it up in the air.

"I have to leave now Alain", he looked sadly up at its slit eyes. The kitten returned his gaze mewling sadly in reply. Sephiroth kissed the tip of its nose, setting it down on the floor. "Ill be back, okay", he told Alain as he closed the door to his home. Shinra had reserved the whole floor just for their precious General. Some people knew he had a cat but none told him much about it or scolded him either. The President didn't even know about it, and why should he care. When Sephiroth left on missions he would leave the kitten in the care of the cleaning lady who came by to do her work. Sephiroth shuddered. That lady scared him; she only seemed to be nice to Alain.

Sephiroth made it to the elevator and went up to the 69th floor where his office was. He said hello to his assistant, who was filing her nails.

"Good morning Lissele", he greeted her as he went up to her desk, "what did they leave me with today", he said rolling his eyes.

"Well, morning to ya, boy I could barely carry the files they done left me, it's the new recruits they let in this year. These papers need to be sighed and filed in alphabetical order, but of course you know that already", the red head said as she popped her gum smiling up at him, handing him the folders.

Sephiroth was fond of Lissele; she was the only one to treat him like a normal person, along with Zack of course. But its not like every day someone said, 'You look like a chick', to Sephiroth which was what happened the first day Lissele became his assistant. When that happened, he was just shocked and they had argued all day about it, in the end Lissele won. Sephiroth realized that was just what he wanted, someone to talk to him like that, to speak their mind in front of him, even if it was directed to him. Speaking of which, he needed to meet some open minded people tomorrow.

Sephiroth looked down at the two large folders Lissele had placed on her desk in front of him. "There ya go", she said cheerfully. "Why is it so much", Sephiroth asked opening the flap to the folder on his right with a disgusted look in his face". "Don't ask me boy, I give the work to ya, I don't assign it." Sephiroth sighed picking up the file folders and heading to his office. He was stopped though by Lissele's voice.

"I met the cutest recruit yesterday", she began, "they gave me customer service. Well then there he was, he had the brightest blonde hair that stuck out in the strangest angles and the cutest baby blue eyes, "she said looking at the ceiling dreamily obviously thinking about the boy.

It reminded Sephiroth of the boy he saw the first day the new recruits had come in, the one that stopped in front of the two-way mirror. "I think I might have seen him at the entrance yesterday as well", Sephiroth said, "What was the name of the boy, do you remember?"

"Oh how can I forget, he has the cutest one yet. Its Cloud Strife isn't it strange", she giggled, "It's pretty cool though".

'Cloud', Sephiroth thought. "Thanks Lissele".

He entered his office and placed down the folders on his desk. He opened the curtains to let light in the room. He was awarded with a beautiful view. The cherry blossom leaves flowing in the air; the grass seemed greener than usual. The cadet training field was right below too. It was always clean, and he loved watching the young ones train. He admired them at times, wanting to be outside for a long while, even if it was just to swing they're wooden swords around. He only had the Level 49 training room, but that wasn't enough, he always found a way to destroy it somehow. He only cherished those times when he would go on missions, even if they were boring. Though sometimes if he had time, he would check to see how the cadets were doing. He tried to not seem so intimidating though.

He sat down and opened the first folder with the letters A-M. "Ok", Sephiroth sighed as he studied each file. "Well I just have to sign them".

"Its so much", he said picking up the first paper, "they are so thin too, im afraid I will rip one in half". He picked up his favorite pen and began signing.

After an hour and thirty minute, he had finished the fist stack. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes setting his head down on the desk. He opened his laptop which was right next to him and decided to put some soft low music. He played an album from Holden, one of his favorites. They were a foreign band he grew fond of. The first one that came up was "On the Pavement". He liked the beginning piano that played.

He brought the stack of papers next to him closer and began the signing again.

"_Im left abandoned,  
that will be left on the pavement  
Alone with my crown  
on the pavement"_

He hummed along the chorus part, and realized he had made it to the letter O in just five minutes. 'Not a lot of people with the letter N', he thought. By the third song he had made it to S. After a few pages, he came across Strife, Cloud. By that time "That Which I Am" began playing.

"_Oh sorry I  
I am not what I am  
The walls have ears  
The walls talk too much  
Oh as I hate  
I am not what I am  
The moon to me monitors  
The moon is in my back"_

"Cloud Strife", he read. He studied the picture, noticing the boy did have the nicest baby blue eyes, which captivated Sephiroth. He had light pink hued cheeks and he had glossy lips that formed a smile. He sighed, he usually hated this feeling, but Cloud seemed different. "He's beautiful", Sephiroth heard himself say. "I wonder if he will make it into soldier".

A loud bang had brought Sephiroth out of his musings. He turned to see it was none other than Zack Fair opening his door and slamming it to the wall. "Thank you Zack, now I have to fix that hole you made with the doorknob."

Zack surveyed at the damage. "Hey Seph don't worry man, it's been fixed so many times, it looks like they built in some metallic steel in its place." Zack said with a grin on his face. "Really?" Sephiroth questioned in a serious tone, not really noticing it at all. He never really inspected the office.

"Whatever, Zack didn't I have you banned from my office, what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked Zack already annoyed.

"What, im visiting my favorite buddy man," Zack said, sitting down on a chair in front of Sephiroth's desk.

"Oh thank you for your concern, but as you can see I have a lot of work to do, go play with your girlfriend," Zack blushed, "Well I never,".

"Unless you're willing to help me sign these papers, then fine, you could stay", Sephiroth told him. He had taught Zack how to do his signature to help him out every now and then. Running an army was enough already.

"Score," Zack called out. He separated the names with R and T so he can work on those, but then noticed a page that was left on the corner of Sephiroth's desk. He examined the picture, "Oh, I know that kid," Zack said still looking at the picture. "You do?" Sephiroth looked up from his work. "Well, I haven't spoken to him; I saw the day I went to pick up the new recruits. Man he's so adorable," Zack said picking up the page.

Sephiroth smiled and Zack noticed this. "You like him," it was more of a statement than a question. Sephiroth sighed at this and kept on with his work. "You do like him," Zack chuckled.

"Zack you know I can't," Sephiroth replied. "He's only fifteen, "he told him.

"So what, back in the days fifteen year olds got married with forty year olds, dude".

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Well, this is now," Sephiroth said not wanting to go about this subject.

"But you do like him, because I know this paper didn't just slip out of that stack an land perfectly on the corner of this desk," Zack wanted to make sure. Sephiroth sighed once again,

"Yes Zack, I do like him".

"Alright," Zack got up to pat Sephiroth on the back. "Training starts tomorrow for them ya know, are you gonna check him out?" Zack asked him.

"No," Sephiroth said flatly.

"Oh, why not," Zack wined. "I don't want to scare him either Zack,"

"How about I meet him then,"Sephiroth looked up annoyed at Zack, "it doesn't have to be now, there a mission coming up soon, to Modeoheim, they said to take along two recruits, so ill pick Cloud to be one of them," Zack said at first a bit excited, but gloomily looked down. "Well it's about Hollander being sighted there and…Angeal…,"Zack said at first but shook his head as Sephiroth looked at him worriedly, "enough about that, ill check out Cloud for ya".

"Zack," Sephiroth looked at him, "do as you wish then," Sephiroth said. "Don't worry about Angeal though, or Genesis for that matter, less about Hollander. I will deal with that," he told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now help me with this, will you".

* * *

"Hmmm,"Cloud looked at the map at the entrance.

"Well this is awesome, I didn't get lost finding my first five classes," he said," though this one seems a bit tricky…left, left, right, right, left, right, left, left, right…," this time he played the directions in his mind not looking at the map. He looked again, and smiled. He decided to go find it now. He head walked along 

the corridors, noticing a few people in the halls probably looking for their classes as well. After many turns, he had made it. It was pretty far so he made a note to try to get early to Materia class.

He finally finished his mission. 'I think ill get a drink now,' Cloud thought to himself as he headed to the cafeteria.

He had made it halfway there when he suddenly bumped into someone. 'Damn me for not looking straight when I walk', Clouded tended to look down at the floor; he had this phobia of tripping on something.

'This guy seems big', he thought seeing as he collided with his chest. He looked up and noticed that familiar face. 'Oh, it's that General guy…oh…oh…oops'. "Ummm…sorry?," Cloud apologized as he looked at the other man with an innocent face, not really knowing how to go about this, he had never really spoken to a 'higher up' since he had gotten to Shinra.

After an hour of signing papers, he had finished and Zack had taken his leave. Sephiroth realized he was parched for some reason. He decided to get a drink and a small bite to eat, and not really feeling up to making something at his suite, he would just buy something in the cafeteria. Sephiroth went down to the first floor and noticed his blonde walking towards him…'his blonde?'…suddenly the boy just bumped into him, lost in thought.

'Well, this is convenient', Sephiroth thought.

He smiled though, as he saw the young boy try to come up with an apology. "It's alright,"Sephiroth finally said, "it wasn't your fault, I was not aware of where I was going." Sephiroth told him. 'Did I just take the blame?'

"Oh no sir, really, is my fau-," Cloud went wide eyed as the General had put a gloved finger over his lips. "Say no more," he told Cloud with a small chuckle. "You are new here right, training starts tomorrow for you," Cloud nodded, really wanting to get his drink, and wanting this man to go away, before he felt too uncomfortable. He didn't know why, the man seemed fine, but Cloud had this feeling…

"Well, I will see you again Cloud," Sephiroth told him realizing his mistake in saying the boy's name. He just decided he would go to his room now, not feeling so hungry anymore. But Sephiroth knew he would be seeing more of Cloud in the future. He walked off, looking back smiling as the boy just stood there. 'I have to tell Alain', he thought.

Cloud just stood there for a moment. 'Well that was weird…how the hell did he know my name?'

* * *

Yay, chp 5 is finished. Sorry if my chapters seem short, they look pretty big when I type them out and stuff, but I will try harder to make them longer. Well, those two songs are originally in French. They're names are "Sur le Pave" and Ce que Je Suis.

* * *


	6. Training and Mako

Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Seph and Cloud yaoi. I do not own them; I wish I did one could dream…

* * *

Cloud lined up, like he was told to as he went out to the training fields.

"You maggots ready to lose your legs today," the officer had told them in a cruel low voice.

Cloud just looked at him very much annoyed. He had just come back from gun practice. It was easy enough. Actually the officer had said he had an aim like a prodigy. That guy had been nice and didn't give them such a hard time. But now he felt like just walking out. 'Just teach us what you have to', Cloud thought. Cloud did look forward to sword training though. Probably what he needed to perfect to get into soldier.

They were each handed a wooden sword. After being taught a few poses which would help him charge at a person easily, the officer had told them it was now time to spar.

"Grab a dawm partner, and I only want to see defensive moves, see how well you can block and ill evaluate you by the end of training.

Cloud watched as the man went to sit down by the fence. He had tilted his head back and placed the clipboard on top of is face and could have sworn he heard the man snore after a few minutes. 'This guy is a joke', Cloud thought as he turned around to see who he could 'spar' with. He spotted a lone boy looking down at the ground. Cloud smiled as he went up to him. The boy was about two inches shorter than Cloud. He tilted his head to the side a bit to look at the boys face that as hidden away from his black hair.

"Hello," Cloud said softly to him.

The boy snapped his head up in surprise. He had blushed a little; Cloud thought the boy was just a bit shy. He lifted up his hand and ran his fingers down the boys face passing his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips. Cloud had that habit; his mother had done that to him all the time. Ever since then Cloud thought it was okay to do it to everybody. He heard the shorter male in front of him gasp. Cloud pulled his hand back slowly.

"Im Cloud, what your name?" he asked him as if nothing had happened.

The boy in front of him looked taken aback. "Uh, im Timothy, but you can call me Tim," the boy said as his blush still tainted his cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you Tim, I saw you all alone and I wondered if you wanted to practice with me".

"Y-Yeah, I would love to," the boy had stammered.

"Awesome," Cloud said as he brought held his sword in front f him. He saw the boy do the same, and they both had started off slow, trying to get used to the feeling.

In the end they had gone against each other. Both critiqued one another in their own way to help get better, seeing as they're officer had actually fallen asleep. By that time, they only needed 5 more minutes to move on to their next classes.

"Your really good Cloud," Timothy had told Cloud, as they sat on the ground all tired out.

"Thank you," Cloud said, smiling at the comment, "but you are too"

"Thanks, but I don't really want to major in swords, im really into guns," Timothy had told him, " I think long range attacks are better, its more probable you will get your hit faster that way".

"I get your point," Cloud said rubbing his chin.

"Alright maggots," Cloud and Timothy got up and got in line with the rest of the cadets, "you all have crummy posture and in my opinion, you all suck," the officer had told them, making everyone look down in shame. "But that's why you all got me now," the man had smiled. "Get out of here, its lunch time, and next practice im going to show you all new techniques that will for sure land you a hit on your opponent".

Cloud and Timothy had left to the cafeteria. "Did you even see that guy turn to look at us once," Cloud asked his new friend. "Not really," Tim replied laughing.

They both grabbed a seat and with their plated and managed to just look down at the 'food' that was served at them.

"What the hell is this?" Cloud asked putting a hand to his forehead, not knowing what to make of the grub that sat in his plate.

"I think it moved", Timothy said rather seriously. He was poking it with his fork a bit.

"We can't judge a book by its cover?" Cloud questioned looking at Timothy.

"Are you saying you want us to try it?" Timothy asked.

"Well, yeah"

"Ok then"

They both scooped up a bit of the food, and placed it on their mouths.

"…it kind of tastes like mashed potatoes ground in peas," Cloud said.

"Well, it is a bit green; it's not too bad actually. At least it's hot," Timothy smiled.

"I guess your right".

* * *

Cloud and Timothy had also Materia class together. They had learned the basic fire, blizzard, and thunder Materia. Cloud was fascinated by it. He had gotten to hold one in his hands. Though they were not able to conjure a spell, but Cloud didn't mind. He would rather stare at the glowing orb all day.

By the end of the day, the new recruits were sent to the laboratories for they're first mako injection.

"Why do we need to do this," Timothy asked Cloud.

"Im not sure, I just heard it was to see how we reacted to it," Cloud replied, "Though it's only once a month I heard, it seems to make you stronger too".

"Next up," it was Timothy's turn now. "Ill see ya in a bit"

Cloud stood in line looking around. There were scientists walking in fast pace to doors unknown. The place was filled with desks, papers scattered along them. 'What the hell do they do here?'

He then heard the door to the medical room open, and saw Timothy come out with a dazed look in his face.

"Are you okay," Cloud looked at him with a worried face.

"Cloud, I feel awful, im going back to my bunk, see ya okay," Timothy slurred a bit.

"Okay, hope you feel better okay".

"Thanks," he smiled at Cloud, making his way out of the laboratories.

"Next," he heard a person call out. Cloud made his way inside to be met with a well lit room. Right in the center was a counter and a seat just for Cloud. He also saw a man with a loose ponytail, and oily hair smirking at him.

"Come, come," Cloud obeyed and seated himself on the chair. Cloud felt how cold it was.

"Your name, young man", he heard the other ask.

"C-Cloud Strife," he responded.

Cloud leaned back as he saw the man smile widely.' What the fuck?'

He saw the man go over to his laptop and type in something. Cloud turned away ignoring it. He then heard some shuffling of papers, and clinks of what he thought were test tubes. His eyes widened a bit as a needle was presented before his eyes.

"This may hurt a bit, but just ignore the pain," the man said a bit too calmly.

"Yes sir," he saw the man smile again.

Cloud didn't even have time to think. He hissed at the pain. He didn't even notice the man injecting the needle inside his arm, the liquid inside making it inside his vain. He then heard a hum coming from the laptop next to him. The man in front of him laughed excitedly as if he had made an interesting discover.

"It's off the charts," he heard the man whisper. 'What', Cloud looked at him.

"You may go now Strife," the man said keeping his eyes on his computer screen, still with that wicked smile planted on his face.

Cloud got up, and went out of the room he knew he would hate just treading into it in the near future. While he made it back to his room, he realized how well he felt. Actually it was as if a surge of energy had run in to his body. 'What the hell did that guy put inside me?'

* * *

Inside the lab was a man snickering to himself. He was very pleased with what the results of the boy had shown.

"So that was the boy from Nibelheim", Hojo said to himself.

"He's very promising, indeed".

When Hojo had heard that Shinra was picking up a recruit from Nibelheim, he had become excited. That place harbored the one experiment that managed to be actually successful in his life, The Jenova Project. It's only in his nature for him to be excited about it, that type of mako expose to the people only met with promising results. But Cloud's results were just off the charts. He even wondered if he had contact with the reactor hidden in the mountains.

It's the whole reason why he suggested the boy be placed in a single room. It was a floor with second and third class soldiers. Even if they touched the boy in _any_ way, Hojo thought it would be a benefit to him. More mako exposed. And since the Presidet never wanted to get involved with his little hobbies, he had let Hojo do what he wanted.

Soon enough, the boy would become another Sephiroth.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Cloud came to Shinra. He was doing exceptionally well. Though it was strange, Cloud was being called to the labs twice every week. He thought it was just a bad reaction to the Mako, but Cloud didn't feel bad at all.

It was a Friday, Cloud sat with Timothy in the cafeteria, eating lunch, when at that moment someone arrived with a letter to him.

"What's it say," Timothy asked trying to look at the envelope Cloud had ripped open.

Cloud read, hurriedly and dropped his fork. "Im being sent to a mission!!"

* * *

Nasty, nasty Hojo. I hate that guy. Well, anyways, Cloud goes on a mission in the next chapter. REVIEW!!


	7. Mission

Bleeeehhh, hate being grounded!!

* * *

When Sephiroth heard that Cloud was actually going on the mission he was a bit surprised. He didn't actually believe Zack was actually going to do it.

"Now, what did I tell you guys about going out in Miss Merewether's garden?" Sephiroth asked the youths in front of him. He had just finished redoing Sarah's braid.

"Well, I just wanted a flower," the girl turned to look at him innocently. "She didn't have to go and grab me by my hair and drag me from there. My but really hurts," she said rubbing her behind.

"Now listen Sarah, all of you actually, that lady is very old and mean. So please stay away, sooner or later she is going o have a heart attack and die. So give the poor woman space, don't worry, she will be gone before you know it, and you can have all the flowers you want," He assured them.

"Yes Mister Sephiroth," they said in unison.

"But why not just make her die sooner," one boy dared to say. 'Oh he had to open his mouth'

"What did I tell you about speaking like that," Sephiroth pointed at him.

"It's true."

"I am going to wash your mouth with soap, do you hear me Mathew," he said actually holding the bar of soap that was always placed on the desk to intimidate the children. It actually worked well…sometimes.

"Man you just hate me," he said crossing his arms, looking to them side.

Sephiroth could not understand the boy. "Oh, do not go there with me young man," he held his hand up to prevent him from saying anything more. He couldn't stand it when the boy said that to him. He could never hate the kids.

These kids were second graders. When Zack had proposed the job to him, he was going to refuse it. He then realized the benefits of it. He remembered taking this job, to deal with avoiding stress. He was getting good at it too. He was beginning to learn that nothing is solved with cursing, or beating up somebody. He couldn't even hit the kids; he could lose points like that.

But what he actually liked about it was that these kids weren't being taught about war, or weapons, or anything violent. He realized it was better like this. He didn't even think they knew a thing about mako, only its name. They were actually being taught real math, real history, and not only Shinra or Midgar history, but of the whole continent.

It was also quite convenient for him because the classes were held in the Shinra building. The classes were only three hours and four days a week in the afternoons. And boy, did he do a good job. He didn't even need to wear his standard uniform. The kids loved him and he loved them, that was all there was to it.

"Hey mister, you do seem kind of excited today though," one of the students said.

"I guess I am," he smiled. He was wondering if Zack were to talk to the boy. The day he first bumped into him was kind of awkward. Then the two weeks after, he had not spoken to him, only looked out of the window spotting the boy, training with his partner. 'He is so beau-,'

Before he could finish his thoughts, his eyes had widened when a bunch of crayons were thrown his way, missing him by an inch, crashing on the wall behind him.

"Who the _fuck_ threw that??"

* * *

Cloud was surprised he was being sent on a mission. 'Are they allowed to do that? Isn't it a bit too soon?' He was being sent along with another grunt, a Turk, and a SOLDIER first class. He was a bit surprised a Turk was going. 'Its must be important', he thought.

The place they were going to was Modeoheim. He had heard of it. It snowed there a lot, kind of like the Nibelheim Mountains. He thought it wouldn't be that bad.

Though it was an unfortunate landing due to an idiot, wanting to learn how to fly a helicopter. They had crashed. And his eyes widened when he saw who it was that had crashed their ride. It was the boy from the train. He had seen him on his first day.

They walked up the snowy mountain and Cloud felt pretty good. The walk made him think of those times in Nibelheim.

"At least someone's keeping up," the boy snapped Cloud out of his daydreaming.

"Well, im a country boy too," Cloud replied at the man beside him.

"From where," Zack asked interested.

"Nibelheim," Cloud said and felt taken a back as he heard the older man laugh at him. "How about you?"

"Me? Gongaga," Cloud chuckled a little. 'What kind of name is that' he thought. "Hey what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No but its such a back water name," Cloud told him.

"Ditto Nibelheim," Zack shot back turning round to keep walking.

"Like you've been there," Cloud felt a bit irritated.

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?" Cloud stopped in is tracks and nodded, thinking about it. How he hated it.

"A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…," Zack began, Cloud was going to finish thee sentence and they both ended up saying it at the same time, "nothing else out there".

Cloud and Zack looked at each other for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. Zack looked down the mountain for Tseng.

"Good news Tseng! Me and …," he turned to look at Cloud questioningly. Cloud smiled and took off his helmet.

"Cloud," he told him.

Zack smiled back, "With me and Cloud, there's nothing to be scared of at all!!"

"Sure, ill leave it to you two," Tseng said as he saw the both of them turn and kept on up the mountain.

The whole deal of the mission was to sneak into Modeoheim. There was talk of a man named Hollander there, who had stolen some type of weapon. It was going well at first until Cloud was attacked by a man he didn't get a good look at. Though he swore he a saw a feathery wing come out of the man's back. After that he didn't remember much except Zack waking him up. Tseng had gotten hurt too. Then after a few hours they made I back to a helicopter that was waiting for them to take them back to Midgar.

He saw Zack walk up to them, though he looked really gloomy and sad. But he also noticed the new sword he had strapped to his back. It was huge. He sat with him at the back of the helicopter.

"Are you alright Zack," he asked him worriedly. Zack looked at him with a solemn face. It then returned to his usual cheerful one. "Yeah, don't worry baby, im fine."

Cloud tilted his head to the side, "Baby?" he repeated.

Zack chuckled, "Sorry, its just you remind me of someone," he told Cloud as he pet is hand; he picked it up and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Cloud smiled sweetly at him, "Okay Zack," he told him. 'Boy people from Shinra sure are weird', he thought.

The trip back to Midgar was nice. He talked to Zack a bit and felt like he could trust him. Zack talked about his girlfriend Aerith and thought she sounded like a nice girl. He even told Zack about Tifa and how he thought she had a crush on him. Though Cloud wasn't much interested in her. Cloud thought silently about Tifa. She was very _adventurous_ and he blushed, thinking about that time they had snuck in the Shinra Mansion.

"_Ill show you mine, if you show me yours,"_ she whispered in his ear. No one really went to the mansion since it didn't actually belong to them, but it was always empty so it wasn't a problem of what they did or didn't do. Though Cloud had refused her 'proposal' and told her they were too young for that type of thing, it would also seem awkward. He thought of Tifa as a friend. Tifa understood and left him alone, a bit disappointed that Cloud refused, she had no choice but to walk back home.

* * *

They had finally made it back to Midgar. Zack grew quite find of Cloud, and thought he was the most adorable thing in the world. Well, second to Aerith of course.

"So what do you think about the General?" Zack just had to ask him.

Cloud stayed quiet for a moment. Zack expected the usual answer from every cadet. Wanting to be like him, him being their idol. Though was surprised by Clouds answer.

"He is a very strange man," Cloud began, "he is the kind of guy who I would hate to be stuck in a room with. Like I had this run-in with him on my second day in Shinra, I was gonna apologize and he just put his finger on my mouth. I swear to god, he a weirdo. I have a feeling I will be seeing more of him in the future. I saw him looking straight at me when I was training one time. His office is a like right next to the training field. Like I said he's weird," Cloud blew a bubble with his gum and it popped, Cloud putting it in his mouth again. He just kept nodding, thinking about what he said.

Zack had his mouth open a bit in surprise. 'Man, Sephiroth has got to hear this', Zack thought excitedly. He couldn't wait to go to the man and tell him what the blonde thought of him.

"Don't ell me your one of those fans that has a shrine of the guy Zack," Cloud stopped chewing his gum and looked up at Zack in disbelief.

"No man, no…I just like asking the newbie's about him. All of them have the same answer, it's just rare to find someone who thinks differently about him," Zack said waving his hands in front of the boy.

"Oh, I see," Cloud smiled up at him.

"But you know, he isn't such a bad guy," Zack told him, "and he's my friend, so I would know".

"Your friends with him?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I am a first you know," Zack reminded him. "I see the guy everyday".

"That's nice, I bet now going to tell him all about what I said, aren't you," Cloud laughed a bit.

"Maybe," Zack teased.

* * *

He was almost out of breath running up to the Generals office. He had said goodbye to Cloud, and waited till the boy left to his dorm. When he was out of sight he sprinted towards the Generals office. He had taken the stairs and halfway there he almost killed himself, wondering why he didn't take the second elevator.

He finally made it, saying hello to Lissele, and opening Sephiroth's office door and he tripped on his own shoelace landing face first one the tile floor.

"Way to make an entry Zack," Sephiroth didn't even look up; he just kept on with his paper work.

"Ow…," Zack rubbed his head, feeling a bump forming.

"So how was the mission," Sephiroth asked.

"Zack looked down,"Not so well".

"I heard what happened, im sorry about Angeal, Zack," he told him, not wanting to look at the boy, it was obvious he was frowning, "though I see he left you a momento", he told him spotting the sword.

"Naw, its okay," Zack said scratching his head. He had to change the subject.

Zack wiggled his brows, his eyes in turned to slits, as he daringly sat on the Generals desk leaning over to him. He was chewing his gum loudly.

"Where the hell did you get that," Sephiroth asked him.

"Who else but from little Cloud," he winked at him.

Sephiroth now put his pen down and folded his hands. "So you actually talked to him," Sephiroth was now interested.

"Yup"

"How is he?"

"Man he is so cute and adorable," Zack smiled at the older man, "I just wanted to eat him up, I kissed his hand to see how he would react to that, he just gave me this smile that made my legs turn to jelly," he told him, remembering that moment.

"You kissed his hand," Sephiroth asked his eyes widening a bit.

"What's wrong with that, its no big deal? Though I don't think he goes the other way. Something about him just told me that, or maybe im not sure, he just looked neutral, like he wasn't interested in that kind of thing," Zack told him, already expecting Sephiroth's reaction.

"Oh, I see," Sephiroth looked down

"Don't lose hope now, Seph," Zack said, "I mean give him time, just don't act weird around him," Zack chuckled.

"What do you mean weird?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Well, Cloud told me he thought you were a strange person, when I asked him what he thought of you," Zack explained, "he said he would hate to be stuck in the same room as you. He also told me about the little run in you had with him," Zack chuckled.

"He thinks im strange, and he told you about that time, I bumped into him…great," Sephiroth said looking down once more, "I will never be able to look at his face again."

"Hey man listen, don't get down yet, I have a plan," Zack smirked at Sephiroth.

* * *

What plan could Zack be thinking of, find out in the next chapter. Muahahaha….


	8. Awkwardness

Man, I hate school. Thank Kami for Memorial Day weekend, it been who knows how long I have been wasting my time with millions of projects and they are on the final week of school. Oh well, on with the story, man didn't even have time to plan, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Don't, not there"_

"_Its okay, don't be shy… ill make you feel good I promise"_

_Lips kissed soft skin; they trailed down to the young boys' navel, a tongue lapped at his small stomach. _

"_Cloud I love you," the older man said as his head hovered above his cock._

"_Sephi-," the boy couldn't finish as Sephiroth engulfed him making him cry in pleasure._

Sephiroth awoke with a jolt.

"What was that all about," he said as he looked at the digital clock next to him.

"Five o'clock am… it's so early… way too early, it's a Saturday, come on," he wined as he felt an uncomfortable feeling down his privates.

"Eww, my balls feel yucky," he looked down to only notice the wetness of it all. He sighed, as he got up and stretched. He looked down to the bed to see Alain curled up sleeping peacefully. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom, taking off his nightshirt and wet pants.

He needed a bath.

He got in the tub and turned the water cold…very cold. He still had a grown erection, and he didn't feel like doing the nasty to bring it down. He was tired. Shivering slightly as the water hit his skin, he could only really think about how Cloud would look in front of him, stark naked, dripping wet, begging Sephiroth to touch him.

He shook his head; he was still asleep…well it wouldn't hurt to think those thoughts since he already had an idea of how Cloud looked below him. Though he was nervous about today. Zack had told him about his plan. He was going to invite Cloud to his dorm to watch a movie, and then Sephiroth was supposed to 'unexpectedly' arrive.

He finished showering, and got out of the tub to see his cat waiting for him seated on his toilet top.

"Get off of there, I have enough troubles already," the kitty went out of the bathroom and on top the bed again.

Sephiroth sighed, "I hope I don't end up doing something stupid".

He tuned out the lights to the bathroom and dressed in night clothes once again going back to sleep.

* * *

Zack decided to go visit Cloud that day. It was for special reasons. He decided to invite him to his room to watch a movie. Then Sephiroth would come in a few moments later. It was all part of his master plan. Though it would all seem casual. He was even inviting his girlfriend Aerith.

He looked at the paper in his hand and noticed the floor Clouds dorm was supposed to be.

"Strange, he was placed with Second Class Soldiers," he said to himself, "hope he doesn't get teased by them a lot."

Cloud was in his room studying when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, thinking it was Timothy. He was a bit surprised to see Zack coming inside the room.

"Uhhh…Zack?" Cloud questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Cloud, you see, well, I just wanted to say hi," Zack said scratching is head, forgetting how he was actually gonna start things off.

"Right, well, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, you know, Im a first, I could easily get your information like that," he said snapping his fingers realizing he couldn't really make them click.

Cloud looked at him weirdly, as Zack kept trying to snap his fingers right. "Is there something you want…? Zack please don't do that, you will burn them right off."

"Yeah," he began, tucking his hand in his pocket, "well you see, I know I've only met you for like a day and shit, but like, I was wondering …do you want to come by my dorm and watch a movie or something? Im inviting my girlfriend and stuff so you could meet her, so it's going to be cool," Zack said casually shrugging a bit.

Zack was inviting him for a movie night at his dorm. That seemed like fun, he thought.

"Alright," he said smiling, "so tonight," he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, tonight," he said grabbing a pencil and a paper scribbling down his floor and dorm number, handing it to Cloud.

"So ill see ya there, right baby," he said kissing Clouds hand for the second time that week.

"Yeah, ill come," he said taking his hand back smiling.

"Alright ill see ya," he waved Cloud goodbye, grinning when the younger waved back. 'Oh yeah'.

* * *

When Cloud made it to Zack's floor, he could hear music coming from afar. It was faint, but he could hear it perfectly. He also got a little tense when he realized where it was coming from. He stopped at a room, which was where Zack had told him to be.

"This cant be it," Cloud whispered as he just stared at the door listening to the childish music playing, "Hanmaru Sensation," he realized

He stood straight and brought his hand up to knock on the door. After three knocks someone had opened the door. It was a girl.

She had long brown hair, tied up in a braid, with a ribbon holding it up. She had a white dress, with flowers adorning one of the straps, and she had on heeled sandals with the same flowers decorating them as well. She had a cheerful face, which fit perfectly with her bangs in the front.

She squealed. That had had surprised Cloud a bit, but the hug following after was just a shock to him.

"Oh, you must be Cloud. Zack had told me so much about you, he said you were just so adorable but I thought he was exaggerating. Oh my gooood, you are just so cute," she practically lifted him of the floor.

She had brought him inside, and was even more shocked at the scene before him. It was Zack dancing to Hanmaru Sensation. It was exactly like the dance that the little girls did in the ending theme of the cartoon. There he was shaking his ass. What had Cloud gotten himself into?

"Hey Spiky, oh my favorite part! CHU CHU CHUUU!" Zack singed out loud.

"Oh, I love this song," he sighed as it finished. He then came up to Cloud.

"What's up?" he said as he put a hand over Cloud shoulder.

"What's up…what up? What the hell were you doing? What was that?" he said pointing to the Television.

"Hey man, don't make fun of my dance…I love 'A Childs Time'"

"Yes, it's a lovely show but still…hehehe. I guess its kind of funny," Cloud said chuckling.

Zack stared at him for a while then wrapped his arms around him. "What did I tell you Aerith, he is so beautiful," he said lifting Cloud up bridal style and throwing him on the couch. He landed with a yelp.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water," Cloud replied.

"So you're from Nibelheim Cloud? I heard the mountains look amazing in winter," Cloud heard Aerith's comment.

He instantly ran his hand over her face, "Oh yes, they are, but we can't really go there because of the tons of monsters in the area," Cloud said.

"Oh, I see," Aerith frowned, and looked at Zack in weird way. He just shrugged, "Zack told me of a reactor there too."

"Yeah, there is. But, it hasn't bothered us in the least bit. So I guess its okay," Cloud said.

"Im going to make a call, I almost forgot something," Zack winked at Aerith. She smiled knowingly back.

Zack dialed up Sephiroth's number and grew impatient after the first ring. Then he heard someone pick up.

"Yes, this is General Sephiroth," as always he had to be formal, Zack thought.

"Hey dork, Cloud is here, so come over now," Zack said in a whisper.

"Boy, you have a lot of guts calling me that…wait, Cloud is there?" Sephiroth realized.

"Yeah man, so hurry up, and remember, act as if you don't know anything. Just come in and act natural pretending to give me some papers or something, and as you leave, ill invite you to stay. See, it's that easy!" Zack explained.

"I see…," Sephiroth said, "this is going to be awkward as hell… I just don't want to scare the kid".

"Dude, don't worry about it," Zack said, "ill see ya".

Zack hung up, and jumped up in the air. He then came back to the living room.

"Sorry about that, it was some work stuff," Zack smiled, "oh shit Cloud, I forgot your water".

* * *

Sephiroth was in the elevator with a file of blank papers. He thought he wouldn't really make such a dramatic entrance, so he just wore on some neutral clothes. Just a black loose shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, black loose pants, and black tennis shoes.

He finally made it to Zack's floor and walked a bit too slow to the soldiers' room.

"I shouldn't…," he whispered turning back, "no, no, no, that will mean im the weak one".

He turned around once more, making his way to his friends' dorm.

He made it and stood outside for what seemed like an eternity. He then lifted his hand, clutching the files a bit tighter now, and knocked on the door.

Zack, Cloud and Aerith looked up at the sound of someone rasping on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who _that _can be," Zack asked in a sarcastic way.

He got up to answer the door. Cloud turned to look at Aerith with questioning eyes. She just shrugged. But Cloud was a bit surprised to see who was at the door.

"Oh, Sephiroth, its you. Buddy, what's up man, haven't seen you in a while," Zack patted him on the back letting him in.

"Zack…shut up," Sephiroth said and turned to Cloud as he heard him chuckle a bit. Sephiroth smiled a little, and turned back to Zack, who was taking this a bit too seriously. That open mouth smile disgusted him.

"Here, I brought this for you," Sephiroth said handing Zack the file. Zack almost burst out laughing when he saw that the papers were blank. He held himself against the wall to keep himself from collapsing.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, ha, thanks," Zack said holding in the giggles.

"Whatever is wrong Zackary?" Sephiroth asked him in a mock concerned way which sounded low and monotone.

"Nothing, nothing, come this way please," Zack said covering his mouth, leading Sephiroth to the kitchen area.

"I can't believe you're here man," Zack finally let out his laughter.

"You told me to come, sicko," Sephiroth replied.

"So uh, what you gonna do?" Zack asked him.

Well…I don't know, I thought you were gonna tell me that Zack," Sephiroth said, "Oh Gaia maybe I should just leave."

"Oh come on man, you can't go, what the hell! So all of this was for nothing?" Zack fumed.

"Shut up," Sephiroth spat, "You're right…I can't go, that will just show how weak I am."

They were talking in whispers until someone unexpected came in on them. "Zack," Cloud called in.

"Whoa!!" that surprised Zack that he had jumped forward causing him to hit Sephiroth on the forehead,"Ahhhh…oh my god, ooowww, holy shit Cloud. Now im going to have this nasty bump on my head.

Zack saw Sephiroth not coping too well with the situation either. The man was rubbing his forehead not too happily.

"Zack…your lucky im such, a good person," Sephiroth told him, "and very lucky that I have bangs."

Sephiroth then turned to Cloud, he was about to say something mean to him too but all thoughts of that were swept away once he saw the very innocent look on the boys face. He was also in aw when he saw what the boy was wearing. It was a long sleeved shirt, which was like three sizes bigger than him; it reached him all the way to his knees. The sleeves hung off too, same as one of his shoulders, leaving it bare. Sephiroth wanted to kiss it. He also had on black military boots that seemed to fit big on him too.

'Zack must have lent him those clothes,' Sephiroth thought, 'Does he have on any shorts or boxers?' Cloud looked so good in it too, he was so small that he fit in the whole thing just right. He looked like a twelve year old trying to seduce him.

"Im sorry Zack, and you too General," Cloud apologized, "I just wanted to ask Zack if we could start the movie already."

"Oh yeah, it's cool, go ahead, and Seph here is going to join us too," Zack told him. Cloud nodded and went back to the living room.

"Did you lend him those clothes?" Sephiroth asked Zack looking down.

"Yeah I did, do you like them, I lend it to him right after I finished talking to you on the phone. He's sleeping over you know," Zack grinned at Sephiroth, "Cant have my poor baby sleeping naked, ya know."

Sephiroth glared at Zack. "You're trying to torture me somehow. Well it's not going to work alright. Im a person who knows how to control my needs… is he wearing anything under?"

Zack's grin had become wider.

"You really are a sicko…," Sephiroth concluded.

"What im kidding! He's wearing these boxers I had back then, when I was just starting the program," Zack said with both his hands up.

"Nice going with the im joining thing."

"Im smart aren't I," Zack smiled.

* * *

OMG, so sorry with the delay. I just moved and shit, so I had so much to do. Well this is it. Hope you like it.

REVIEW!!


	9. A Movie

Sorry for the wait, been busy in my vacation. Anyways, heres chapter 9.

God, I was like dwelling on what movie I should put in the fic.

* * *

Sephiroth sat all the way the end of the couch next to Cloud. He tried not to get too close to him. Zack and Aeris both sat on a cushioned seat together. Both giggling at how close to each other they were.

"So we meet again," Sephiroth turned to Cloud.

Cloud smiled, "I know, what a coincidence," Cloud couldn't stop himself from reaching over to Sephiroth's face to pass his hand down over it. It had become a habit. His hand though, was caught, inches before it reached the General's face. It was Sephiroth who held his wrist.

Sephiroth was a bit surprised at Cloud's actions, and surprised at himself too. He blamed it all on instinct.

"Sorry," Cloud apologized, "I get so used to it". He tried to take his hand back, but Sephiroth wouldn't let go.

Sephiroth realized this and released Cloud.

"Its alright," Sephiroth told him, "So Zack, what movie are we watching," Sephiroth turned to the other, trying to keep his mind off of the boy.

"The Fabulous Destiny of Amélie Poulain," he replied.

"Isn't that the foreign movie?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah, oh its so cute," Aeris replied, "its about true love, and the gift to give people happiness," she sighed, her hands atop of her chest just above her heart.

"Isn't she great," Zack looked at Aeris dreamily. They both started giggling again and nuzzling each other.

Sephiroth turned away to look at Cloud, who stuck his tongue out cutely at the pair.

"Can we watch the movie already," Cloud asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, ja bozo," Zack popped the disk in the DVD player, pressing play.

The movie had started off with a melodic foreign theme. Sephiroth knew it was an accordion. And then a narrator began speaking. All were thankful for the translation at the bottom of the screen. Cloud loved how artsy the film was, and the personalty of this young girl Amelie , and the deeds she did made Cloud like it even more. Aeris was crying towards the ending, due to the resolutions of the characters in the film. Zack being the wuss he was had shed a tear, though it was only because of the goldfish the young girl had to give up in the beginning. All Sephiroth could actually think about was the content of the film. There were many love scenes, but he thought that must have been the beauty of it all.

"So beautiful," Aerith said as she wiped her tears away.

"You said it baby," Zack said as he started bawling.

Cloud found a crumbled paper in between the couch cushions and threw it at Zack, it landed on his head. Though the older one just kept crying.

"It was a nice movie," Sephiroth said softly still looking at the TV screen, where the credits were rolling.

"I liked the part about the suicidal fish," Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth, "Poor Amelie though, she had to give it up."

Sephiroth stared at the boy, "Thats just...so sad," Cloud finished looking down at the floor.

"Its okay," Sephiroth suddenly said. He was a bit surprised at himself, "I guess, sometimes, you just have to let things go, even if they are the things that make you the most happy," Sephiroth told him. Sephiroth realized something. If Cloud didn't feel the same way as Sephiroth, what if he didn't have feelings for Sephiroth...would the man have to let Cloud go, just like Amelie had to with her goldfish?

Sephiroth shook his head, he decided not to dwell on it too much. He wanted to tell Cloud, not now, but soon. Things seemed very different though with the blond haired boy. Cloud didn't crave the Generals attention like the other cadets did. It was easier for him to get any other cadet in bed with him, but it seemed that he would have to work on Cloud. He didn't want to force it, because he actually liked Cloud. The other people he slept with, were just a one night stand, to take care of his needs. Though he wasn't cold with them, most he kept as comrades or slight acquaintances.

He noticed Cloud staring at him. "You seem so deep in thought," Cloud told him.

Sephiroth looked at the boy surprised, "And you seem to notice things a little too much."

Cloud smiled sweetly at Sephiroth which almost made the older male melt right in his seat.

"My father once told me, its better to be more atent, if not, you become more vulnerable," Cloud told him.

"Your father is a very wise man...what is his name?," Sephiroth asked him.

"My father...," Cloud's smile went away, "I'm sorry, I'm very tired."

Sephiroth frowned when Cloud got up to leave, he caught Clouds wrist, "Goodnight Cloud," he told him.

"Goodnight"Cloud said softly. Sephiroth let his wrist go.

"Zack, I'm going to bed, okay."

"Alright, see ya in the morning buddy," Zack said.

"Goodnight Cloud, it was nice meeting you," Aerith kissed him on the cheek.

"You too," Cloud hugged her, "hope you come next time to watch another movie."

Cloud went inside the spare bedroom, closing the door. At that moment, Sephiroth stood.

"I have to go," Sephiroth said.

"Ill walk you out, I have to walk Aerith home anyway, too dangerous at night," Zack stood as well, "Lets go baby."

"Okay," Aerith said as they all walked to the elevator together.

"Whats wrong with Cloud, I asked him about his father, and he just looked really depressed," Sephiroth asked Zack.

"Oh that, well ya see, Cloud's dad died, when he was just a kid, so its kind of a touchy subject actually," Zack told him, Sephiroth eyes widened a bit, "But don't worry about it, he got a bit depressed about it too when I asked him about his dad," Zack assured him.

"I see," Sephiroth was a bit jealous, Cloud could tell Zack anything. He did not want to think like that though. Maybe it was because Cloud didn't know him too well, it wasn't as if the boy was going to pour his heart out to him on just the second day of meeting him.

"Well, ill see ya Seph," Zack called out as they made it to Sephiroth's floor.

"Have a goodnight Sephiroth," Aerith waved. Sephiroth nodded at her.

The elevator doors closed and Sephiroth went inside his apartment. He stood in the middle of his living room, closed his eyes, and completely collapsed on his floor. It was on purpose of course. Sephiroth felt the rug under him. He smiled and hummed.

"Home."

* * *

Cloud heard the door open. Zack was back, Cloud heard him rustling about, and the door to his room opening and closing. Cloud sighed as Zack laid next to him.

"Whats up," Zack said.

"Nothing," he replied," Just a bit tired."

"I see, well, um...I told Seph about your dad, I hope its okay," Zack told Cloud worriedly.

Cloud turned to him an emotionless look on his face, he then smiled, "Its okay," Cloud said.

"Its better than him having to go through my personal files." Cloud muttered.

Zack sighed in relief, "Alright buddy, ill see ya in the morning, g'night," Zack told him as he kissed Cloud's cheek and shoulder.

"Goodnight Zack."

The older male went out of the room leaving Cloud alone to his thoughts. But he was too tired to even think. Cloud got up to open his curtain, he liked the way the night sky illuminated the room. He left it open, and went back to lay on the bed.

He tried not to think about his dad or the General finding out about him too much. He looked once more out of the night sky, and let sleep take him over.

* * *

Unknowing to him though, there was an angel watching him, atop of a building, just outside the window.

Yay, chapter nine is doooonnnneeee. Well anyways i'm sorry for the wait. I got a bit lazy, but this is something i'm not giving up on. But who could it be that is watching Cloud. Well find out soon.


	10. Confessions

* * *

Hmmmm, its been a while, but I've been busy. Just got Silent Hill Homecoming a few weeks ago, and I've been trying to make it last, also been playing F.E.A.R. I've also been planning out my original story too which is gonna be awesome. But here I am so don't worry. I love this chapter, its gonna be awesome. Man..I need to do the dishes.

* * *

Cloud had almost forgotten he was at Zack's place when he had awoke. He looked at the light coming form the window, and smiled at the warmth the sun was radiating inside the room. He smiled even more when he sniffed syrup in the air.

"Hmmm," Cloud got up and went out to th kitchen, and saw Zack pouring said syrup on pancakes.

"Is that for me Zack?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked up and smirked. "Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Good...you know, I actually slept this time," Cloud said, as he sat on the counter gabbing a fork next to the plate of pancakes. "The bed was really soft, it was nice."

"I'm glad, well after this, do you wanna spar?" Zack asked.

"Sure Zack, but not he whole day, I have a test tomorrow I want to study for and an appointment in the afternoon," the blond replied.

"Alright, finish up then.... what appointment," the older man said getting up to get ready.

"Don t worry about it," Cloud finished up, put his plate in the dishwasher, and went to get ready as well. Cloud and Zack went down to the court where most soldiers were already getting an early start of the day. They positioned themselves a bit far from the others.

"Hey Cloud, I'm gonna go easy on you, so don't worry baby okay," Zack called out.

"Yeah right bitch," Cloud whispered under his breath positioning himself with his wooden sword in hand.

Cloud charged forward at Zack with amazing speed and leaped up before Zack could swing his sword at him. Cloud aimed at Zack's back, but the older one threw himself on the ground before Cloud could land a blow at him.

"Shit, that was fast," Zack told Cloud.

Looks like I'll have to go easy on _you!_" Cloud lifted his sword and went down on Zack. Though he easily slipped away making it behind Cloud and poked Cloud a bit roughly with the hilt of the sword on the boys ribs.

"Ow," Cloud yelped grabbing his side, and immediately turned, landing a blow to Zack's face with the blunt part of his sword, remembering his instructors words to 'think about the pain later'.

"OWWWWW," Zack yelled in a matter of fact way. He put a gloved hand on his cheek and felt the warmth of his blood dampening it, "Oh hell naaaawww..... man Cloud, that ain't cool."

Cloud looked away and pouted.

"Thats what you get for calling me a baby," Cloud said.

"But that really hurt...," Zack whimpered giving Cloud puppy dog eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry Zack, you aren't really crying are ya, perdoname...." Cloud said as he knelt down and wiped Zack's face with a handkerchief that was in his pocket. Zack snickered, "Oh you asshole, you such a faker," Cloud cried out.

"Haha, I know, glad you were worried about me though. Even took out your little hanky for me," Zack smiled, "Did you learn those moves in training?"

"Yeah, it was after the basics, and I got real into it. My instructor told me, I have a lot of stamina, and that its good if I ever want to make it into Soldier," Cloud smiled.

'_A little too much stamina_', Zack thought. He thought he should inform Sephiroth.

Running footsteps were heard, and both turned to look at an office aid coming up to them. He stopped in front of them to catch his breath, and looked at Cloud.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" the boy asked

"Yes, I am," Cloud replied.

"Here, the General wants to see you," he told Cloud as he handed him a piece of paper.

Both Zack and Cloud gaped at the piece of paper. It had the room number and floor scribbled down on it.

The boy left, and Cloud turned to Zack. "I just saw him yesterday," Cloud told him.

"I know, that weird," Zack said to him with a frown on his face. But inside he was smiling knowingly. _'Way to go Seph'._

"Well ill see ya then Zack, looks like I got to go see him," Cloud waved at him.

"Alright Cloud, good luck," Zack waved back.

* * *

Sephiroth waited in his office restlessly. He looked out the window and saw Cloud was gone. He had gotten his message it seemed. He jumped a bit when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk. He looked to see that Zack had sent him a text message. He opened it and read.

"_Hey so you are finally making your move huh- :)"_

Sephiroth replied by saying, _"Shut up -8("_

He nearly dropped his phone when he heard a knock on his door. He closed it and set it on his desk. He hesitated a bit and heard another knock.

"Come in", Sephiroth said.

Cloud opened the door and peeked inside to see Sephiroth writing something and looking at his laptop at the same time. Cloud pursed his lips, a habit of his when something seemed a little fishy.

"Excuse me sir", Cloud interrupted Sephiroth from his work, and smiled when the General looked up, " you called me here."

Sephiroth took the note that he himself had written for Cloud as proof.

"Yes I did", he began, "Well, you see, I've been checking the cadet test scores and performance reports form the instructors, and it seems you are up to par in your level."

"Well thank you...is that why you called me here?" Cloud asked.

"No, no, you see, there is this mission coming up, we are to head to Junon. There is rumor of Professor Hollander being in the area. We have to ready a squad for next week, and I think you you are ready for this type of mission."

Cloud was speechless. "Are you willing to go?" He heard Sephiroth ask him.

"I-I-I, y-yes absolutely, I would love to go. Wow, what an opportunity!" Cloud told him. He was so happy.

"Well I am glad", Sephiroth said.

"I'm gonna go tell Zack, thank you sir," Cloud turned to head for the door, but before he could touch the knob he heard the Generals voice again.

"Wait Cloud, I am not done", Sephiroth stood from his seat, and walked over to the boy who had turned to look back at him.

"Yes sir?" Cloud looked at him a bit confused.

"There is something else," Sephiroth leaned against the wall next to his door, he looked down at his carpet, and noticed just how interesting it was.

"What is it General? Is there something wrong?," Cloud asked worriedly.

Sephiroth looked back at Cloud and couldn't help but think how beautiful the blonde's voice sounded.

"You", Sephiroth replied, "Your whats wrong with me."

"E-excuse me," Cloud was even more confuses, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sephiroth smiled, "No , you didn't do anything wrong Cloud. But you see, ever since you came here....its been a bit different for me. I've felt different, and I haven't felt like that in a long time. You see, I have feelings for you. I had them for a while now"

Cloud was even more confused than the other two time put together.

"W-w-what...."

"Well, I think I love you Cloud," Sephiroth told him, "Yes...thats it...I love you."

Cloud looked away, desperately wanting to get out of the room. This must be a joke, he thought. But he didn't think _The _General Sephiroth would make a joke go to this extreme.

"Sir, I think your confused," Cloud said.

"I know what I'm saying Cloud, and I really do love you!" Sephiroth repeated.

"Aaahh!" Cloud covered his ears, "Don't say things like that!"

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrist to keep him from topping his ears, "But I do, I really DO!" He told him.

"Sephiroth STOP!" Cloud tore his wrist away and slapped Sephiroth.

The slap was the least thing that shocked Sephiroth, it was the fact that Cloud had said his name. It was after a few seconds, he felt the stinging pain on his right cheek. Sephiroth winced and let go of Cloud. _'Damn he hits hard'._

Cloud gasped, "Im so sorry General please forgive me....m-maybe I should go. I don't think me going on the mission to Junon is a great idea Sir."

Cloud opened the door but flinched when it was slammed shut. He turned to the General, and to tell the truth, Cloud was a bit scared now. _ 'Oh my god, hes gonna kill me'._

Sephiroth frowned, "Your not backing out on this mission...I don't care what about the events that occurred just now, but you are still going," He emphasized on the going part.

"B-b-but-," Sephiroth cut Cloud off.

"No buts, now go back to your quarters," Sephiroth snapped.

Cloud covered his mouth, tears were nearly forming on the corners of his eyes. He opened the door once again and left, walking at a fast pace.

Sephiroth closed the door behind him and walked back to his desk, taking a seat, he brought up his hand and massaged his cheek. He had dealt with bigger pains in his life, he had shed blood before, but this must have been the worst bruise for him yet. For the first time in his life, he was

Rejected.

* * *

Aaahhhhhhhhh, finally done with this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, but with school and all that, I've been very busy, also FCAT is this week. Blah, I hate it. Well anyways REVIEW!!!


	11. Captured

* * *

OMG, my Internet Explorer and my Firefox weren't working, so I decided to work on this. Yummy, strawberrys are good.

* * *

Cloud made it to his room. He had realized by then that walking fast wasn't gonna help much. He opened his door, and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe what Sephiroth had told him. Who did that man take him for? Last time Cloud checked, he wasn't gay, or at least he thought he wasn't. He shook his head, of course he was straight. Cloud took a long two hour shower and put his pajamas on even though it was extremely early. He stood straight, and looked around the room, his eyes stopped at a book on his desk.

"Maybe a nice read will take my mind off of things," Cloud told himself.

He grabbed the book, it was one of his favorites, "The Secret Life of Bees". He was at the part where Lilly had found out about her mother. She had woken up the day after thinking about the news August had given her before the day that Lilly's mom died. That she had gone back to go get her, so they can love together with the August, May and June. Though Lilly felt anger at the though of her mother leaving her in the first place, and she had thrown the Black Madonna Honey at the statue of Mary.

Cloud loved fantasy stories in fantasy worlds, but this was too depressing. He closed the book right up, and said, "Thats its, I'm getting out of here, I'm going for a walk."

He put on baggy cargo pants, and a loose black shirt. He grabbed his key card and went out. It was only still only 6, curfew was by 10. _"Ill be back by nine, who knows what the hell I'm gonna be doing for four hours but whatever", _he thought to himself.

Cloud was grateful for the Shinra company letting anyone go outside of the dreadful complex. He honestly would have committed suicide if he had to stay in his room all day. Stepping out the double sliding doors was heaven. He smelled the fresh air, it looked nice outside, even though the sky was darkening because the night was getting close. But he had seen all of this before, he wanted to explore elsewhere.

"Oh the slums!", he said, "I remember Zack saying his girlfriend lives there."

Cloud decided to go visit her, maybe she could help him out with his problems. He made it to the train station and looked at the times. The train would leave in 5 minutes to head for the slums. He hurried to go get a seat. He looked around and noticed a lot of bums and shady people. _"Geez, you would think Shinra would do something to help these people out,"_ But Cloud knew that the company was just that cheap. He felt the train begin to move, and it had reminded him of the time he was leaving his home, except when he looked out the window, he didn't see his mother, just a few stragglers sleeping against the wall, some which he presumed to be dead.

* * *

Cloud hadn't realized how bad it was down in the slums until he got there.

"Jesus, this is worse than the train station. It like a rotting pizza down here," Cloud whispered.

He looked around, and saw food vendors, materia and weapons merchants in every corner. Most of these peoples homes were made out of planks, and scrap metal. But no matter how sad it seemed, he still noticed children laughing and chasing each other. _"I guess this is home for them." _Cloud knew he would have gotten used to it by now, seeing that his hometown was a dump as well. Cloud almost fell back when all of a sudden some kid had bumped into him.

"Oh sorry mister, my fault entirely," the boy had apologized to Cloud.

"No, no its alright," Cloud scratched the back of his neck.

"Well ill see ya mister," the kid waved to Cloud, whom waved back as well.

Cloud scratched his neck again but noticed how...plain it felt. He realized why. _"My necklace, its gone!!!"_ Cloud thought back to the kid that bumped into him. Hadn't the boy noticed Cloud, unless the boy meant to bump into him so he can steal it.

"Hey kid come back here!!!" Cloud yelled, and saw the boy make a run for it through a metal doorway and Cloud followed. Damn the punk was fast! Cloud took a different route to see if he could meet up with him, and it worked. "Ha ha, I've got you no- _oof_."

Cloud fell back this time as the boy had pushed him quite roughly. Damn the kid was fierce too. He saw the kid make a dash for it again but suddenly stopped. He noticed another person was there in front of the kid. He looked up to see Aeris glaring down at him.

"This isn't what it looks like!" the kid held his hands out.

"I thought you promised me that you weren't going to steal anymore," Aeris told him. She turned to Cloud, "I am so sorry sir, this wont happe- OH Cloud, its you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you until this little thief stole my necklace," Cloud said as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Give back what you stole now," Aeris demanded.

The boy sighed he reached into his pocket and took out the necklace he stole form Cloud. He handed it to the blond and huffed when Cloud took it back. The boy then turned and made a run for it, probably heading back home. Cloud then turned to Aeris and gave her a confused look.

"You see, kids here are desperate, his mother is sick, and he was probably looking to sell the necklace for some money to buy medicine," she said looking a bit sad, "So, for me, please do not have a grudge on him."

Cloud sighed and said, "Its alright, I'm just glad I got my necklace back, so thanks."

"Your welcome. When it comes to those kids stealing, I'm like the Sheriff here," Aeris smiled, " So you were looking for me?"

Cloud blushed, and suddenly remembered the events that had happened earlier, "Uh, yeah...um do you think we could go someplace alone?"

"Oh of course, come inside the church," Aeris said showing him the way.

Cloud followed to see a raggedy, torn down building. They went up a few steps to double doors, which creaked when they opened. Though the outside looked like complete shit, he couldn't say the same about the inside. Everything looked so...nice. The benches were dusted off, and in complete order. The walls were clean, and the wooden floor boards seemed to have been cleaned as well. Cloud looked ahead, and saw a big hole in the ground, but not even that failed to be beautiful, for the hole was covered in beautiful white flowers, that gleamed in the sunlight, due to the other hole in the roof.

"Wow, this place looks so nice..." Cloud said in awe.

"Isn't it pretty? No one comes here anymore though. After Shinra took over Midgar, people started losing faith. But I don't blame them, so now its just me," She turned to Cloud with her smile still intact.

"But anyways, why were you looking for me?" Aeris asked.

"Well you see, something happened today after I was practicing with Zack. Some kid came and gave me a note, saying that General Sephiroth was asking for me. I go to hear some good news, I was requested for this mission to Junon....but now it doesn't seem like a good idea." Cloud said as he took a seat on one of the benches.

"What happened?" Aeris said, she had a feeling she knew what did happened though, and sat next to Cloud.

"The General told me something strange...he said he.... l-loved me...," Cloud said blushing.

Aeris smiled inwardly, she knew it. "...And what did you say?" she asked excitedly.

Cloud looked at her in a weird way, "Well, I kind of slapped him...." Cloud sighed.

Aeris frowned. This was not what she expected. "..I see....and what happened after that?" She would have to tell Zack about this later.

"I told him, that going to the mission wasn't such a good idea, but he told me he didn't care and that I was going no matter what," Cloud looked down, "I cant believe I hit him...I'm so ashamed."

"OH Cloud don't worry, it was a mistake, a high adrenaline moment. But what you got to do now, is just take it in. You see, from what I hear, it must have taken a lot of courage for him too. Who knows how hard it was for him to tell you his feelings," she said patting Cloud on the back, "I understand you feel strange, I know I would if a girl confessed to me, but if you aren't feeling the same way about him, maybe its just best if you ignore him for now, and accept what he feels for now as well. You never know, he might get over you,"

Aeris so knew that was not going to happen. The way Zack has talked of the man, it seems all that is on his mind, twenty four seven is the blond cadet.

"You think so? I knew going on a walk would help, thanks Aeris!" he said glomping the teenage girl.

"I'm glad I could be of help Cloud," She said and hugged him back, "don't worry about it okay, it will all come to pass."

"All right, I will see ya then Aeris, ill visit you next time," Cloud got up and left, waving to Aeris.

Aeris waited a few seconds until she felt that Cloud was completely gone. She quickly reached into her pocket, taking out her cellphone, and dialed Zack's number. She waited a few rings, and finally heard Zack's cheery voice on the other line.

"Zack," She said, "we have a problem."

* * *

Cloud was in a good mood now. Maybe Aeris was right, he should just let it go. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was only seven-thirty. "Ill just wander, I guess."

He went to another part of the slums, which was a small park, that didn't seem to have much. He sat on the swings, and stared reminiscing about his hometown. When he made that promise to Tifa, they were both on the slides. Cloud looked up to the sky and noticed it had gotten a bit dark out, but it looked kinda cool. It was a nice setting for a scary movie.

All of a sudden, Cloud felt a bit uneasy. He closed his eyes and leaned back and went against something hard. Cloud jumped, he swore there was nothing behind him before. He turned to see a tall dark figure, looming above him. At fist he thought it was Sephiroth with a different colored uniform, but realized it wasn't. This person had short brown hair, and blue eyes. He seemed to be a bit shorter than Sephiroth, but just by a few centimeters. Also there was a huge wing on his back... "_Wait a wing?"_

Cloud gasped, and took a few spaces back. "Who are you, what do you want?" Cloud asked the man.

"What....you don't remember me, my goddess," The man said in a sultry voice.

"Huh? Um, I think you got me mistaken for someone else...go away, leave me alone," Cloud said, ready to defend himself if it was necessary.

"Now thats a bit rude, don't you think? I understand you might not remember me, but telling me to go away like that...I'm not sure I like that," the man said as he shot his hand out and grabbed on to Clouds arm.

Cloud yelped, but was quited when the other man topped his mouth with his other free hand. Cloud struggled, and muffled out cursed words, and calls for help. Cloud winced when he felt the older man, tighten his grip on his arm.

"I can make this painless if you calm down and come with me Cloud," the man whispered against Clouds ear.

Cloud shivered, and stood still, giving up. He realized that this man could actually hurt him. He relaxed when he felt the mans grip loosen, but he kept his hand covering Clouds mouth just in case the blond started screaming.

"If you promise not to yell, I will take my hand off," the man told Cloud. All Cloud could do was nod. The man smiled and let go. Cloud took a small breath form the lack of air before. "See how this all works out?" The man said.

Cloud looked to the side, he was a bit scared. He lifted his hand to massage his arm, and asked the other man, "Who are you?"

"Hmm, I still cant believe you don't remember me, my flower," the man smirked at Clouds blush when he called him that, "I'm Genesis."

Cloud looked up at the man, "Genesis...aren't you the man who betrayed Shinra company?"

"Now I wouldn't say that...but soon, they will know how cruel I can be," Genesis said in a voice full of malice. His expression softened when he saw Cloud back up again.

"Enough about them though...are you sure you don't remember me?" Genesis said as he suddenly pulled Cloud against his chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. He chuckled when he heard Cloud gasp lightly. He buried his nose in Clouds hair sniffing up his scent. "God, you still smell the same, my flower. That grassy scent cant ever leave you, no matter where you go."

Cloud didn't put up a fight, for this man could overpower him. He put his hands against the man, and gently pulled away slightly. "How do you know my name?" Cloud asked, looking up at the man.

Genesis moaned softly, "Oh, my flower, your voice, its just so beautiful, it makes me want to kiss those lips," Genesis said as his wing spread and wrapped them both around its warmth. Genesis leaned down to capture Clouds lips.

"Ah, no no no NO!!!," Cloud repeated and turned his head away. He felt Genesis's lips make contact with his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Please stop it, let me go. I don't know who you are, ands stop calling me flower!!!" Cloud said as he tries to push Genesis away.

Genesis laughed at how flustered Cloud was. "Your still as saucy as I remember. But no matter what Cloud, you are mine."

The next thing Cloud knew, there was a painful force on Clouds head, and the last thing he remembered was Genesis's laugh before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Yay another finished chapter!!!


	12. Back Then

OMG...I am a lazy butt, but today I had the sudden urge to start writing. SO here it goes

* * *

Cloud awoke with a start, and slowly laid back down due to the throbbing pain on the back of his head. He groaned and winced when he felt something cold and wet fall on his face. There was a low light so he could see where he was. He looked up and saw droplets of water falling. He also noticed his soundings, he looked to be in a large circular tube that seemed to have no end. The walls were old and rusted with a bit of mold on them. One thing that he couldn't stand though was the stench that seemed to emanate from next to him, actually it smelled like it was everywhere. He looked down and saw he was next to a stream with stuff that he couldn't explain were in there. Thats when he realized, "I'm in a sewer!"

'how did I get here?', he thought. 'lets see, what happened before...I went out of the compound, I remember seeing Aerith...then...oh the park, there we go. And then...I think I saw someone there...a black wing...brown hair...OH YEAH, that creepy man, he must have brought me here!'

Cloud looked around but saw no one in sight, he sighed in relief at that. Now the only problem was how he was going to get out of there. "Theres two places I can go, left or right".

He put his hands in his pockets to think. Cloud felt a lump there, 'My phone!', he brought it out and flipped it open. It still worked and saw that he had at least 3 smalls bars of signal, and only one left for battery charge. He decided to call Timothy, maybe he could find some help for him. He waited three rings, until Timothy finally picked up.

"Hey Cloud whats up?", he heard his cheerful voice ask.

"Oh thank gaia, Timothy!", Cloud let out a breath he was holding, "I don't have much time you need to help me!"

"Cloud where are you, you missed drills tod-"

"I just said there isn't time, look, I don't know where the fuck I am. I was kidnapped by, you wont believe this, by Genesis, the guy who defected from Shinra, he was saying a whole bunch of shit that didn't make sense. He knocked me out and took me to some sewer, i'm not sure where it is, but hopefully i'm still in Midgar, you nee-", Cloud gasped as he heard some footsteps coming his way,"Timothy please hurry, you need to find some help, look for Zack Fair, maybe he can help, I need to go, someones coming", he whispered and closed the phone ending the call.

He looked to the left, hearing the footsteps coming from there. Cloud quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket. He took deep low breaths, he was scared. Hoping to gaia it would be someone else, but widened his eyes realizing how bad his luck was. The figure came out of the darkness and saw none other than Genesis.

The creepy man smiled eerily. Cloud back away a bit, 'What do I do?' he thought to himself.

"Looks like your awake, don't worry, I wont harm you", the man said in quite a convincing voice.

"I always knew I would see you again, but never did I think it would be here in Midgar", Cloud gulped and felt a bit relieved he was still in the city.

"You really don't remember me do you?", he asked Cloud sadly, "thats alright, it had been a long time, I am just glad were together again".

Genesis moved towards Cloud and grabbed his wrist before he moved back again, and embraced the boy. Cloud gasped, and tried pushing away but proved once again to be futile since the man just held him tighter. He decided to take a much gentler approach.

"Please Genesis," Cloud said in a gentle voice, "let me go, i'm not sure that I like people holding me like this"

Genesis hesitated a bit, "I promise I wont try to run", after a few seconds he let Cloud go.

"I'm sorry if I don't remember you, but I am sure if you tell me I just might recall something", Cloud smiled sweetly at him.

Genesis looked down,"Very well", he said, "It was a about 7 years ago, Sephiroth, Angeal, and myself had gone to Nibelheim to take care of a few creatures that had appeared quite close to the village. Except these creatures weren't like the others, they were mutated".

_Flashback_

_"We should split up" said a young Sephiroth, "we could cover three times as much ground if we go different ways."_

_"Whatever you say 'Lord Sephiroth'", a young Genesis said sarcastically._

_"Alright Genesis, lets take this seriously," an equally aged Angeal chuckled._

_Sephiroth just ignored Genesis, and went along the a path. Angeal went on to the left, and Genesis was left to go right._

_"That Sephiroth, always thinking he is the leader in every mission", Genesis frowned, "and that Angeal always following his lead...well one day that is gonna change"._

_Genesis followed his path, throwing very sharp daggers at Sephiroth in his mind. He was about to imaginatively cut off the so called leaders nice long hair off when he heard a loud roar, and a scream. Genesis sprinted at the direction the sound came from and stopped when he saw a little boy running for his life from a large behemoth of a monster. Genesis reached for the sword and while the monster was chasing the boy, Genesis chased the monster._

_"Hold on kid", Genesis mumbled under his breath, and when he got close enough to the creature, he jumped high and landed just in front of it. The monster lifted his claw up to slice Genesis, which he ducked down easily and dodged it, went right back up again, and pierced his sword right through the monsters neck. The creature let out a sharp cry and dropped down to the floor with the sword still through his throat. Genesis smiled triumphantly at his kill._

_"Still had to get my hands dirty though", he said as he pulled his sword right out with a large pool of green blood following afterward._

_He looked around to see if the boy got away. He saw the child on the ground holding his ankle with a look of pain on his face. It seems that the young boy had tripped while running. Genesis was sure that if he hadn't gotten there sooner, the boy wouldn't have made it. He walked up to him and knealed down to check on him._

_"Are you alright?", Genesis asked softly._

_The boy looked up from his ankle at the stranger before him, and answered,"Yes... I twisted it is all, I need to get home", the boy said in his small country like accent. But as the boy got up, he cried out in pain and fell right on his butt again. Genesis smiled at the cuteness of it._

_"It doesn't seem like your alright", Genesis stood, and helped the boy up, he was about one and a-half head shorter than Genesis. He put an arm around his back and the other around his knees lifted the boy up bridle style. The younger started to protest._

_"You obviously cannot walk, so I have to carry you back down", Genesis said, "you live in the village right?"_

_The boy only nodded and stared up at Genesis, whose breath hitched at the sight of those eyes. They were the purest of all light blues. They were large and fit well with that oval face and blond hair that framed it. He really didn't take a good look at the kid until now. He stood there with the boy in his arms for about a minute just staring, until the boy spoke up._

_"Are we goin' ye', or are ya' jus' gonna stand there all day lookin' at me?" Genesis snapped out of his trance. Thats right, what was he thinking, he needed to get this kid home and safe so he could heal him properly, he couldn't be having those thoughts, the kid was no older than nine._

_"Right", he started walking back down when he spotted Sephiroth and Angeal coming his way. 'Gaia, not them'._

_"Genesis", Angeal waved at him with his open mouth smile that irritated him to no end. And there was Sephiroth right next to him looking all smug, which irritated him even more._

_"What have you got there Genesis?", Angeal asked smiling down at the young boy who looked at the two new strangers in front of him shyly._

_"What does it look like Angeal, it is a young boy in distress. I saved him from a behemoth, but he twisted his ankle, I am going to bring him back to the village and heal him", Genesis said annoyingly._

_"Ah I see, well what is your name little boy?", Angeal asked._

_"I ain't little, and I sure ain't tellin' you!", he said back._

_Genesis laughed at the look on Angeal's face, Sephioth's eyes had widened a bit too. "Well then, seeing how that was cleared up, i'm gonna be heading back down now", Genesis said, quite amused._

_"Heh heh, okay well nice meeting you, and see ya then Genesis, Sephiroth and I are gonna look around a bit more, kay", Angeal laughed nervously. Sephiroth only stared at the boy a bit longer before turning away, and started walking along the path again._

_"Wait!", the boy cried out,"I get it now, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis...you guys are from Shinra..."_

_"Thats right, the electric company" Angeal put his hands on his hips and proudly smiled._

_"Well don' act so high and mighty, its all you guy's fault that those monsters are here. Ever since that reactor was built, theres been nothin' but trouble here!", the boy exclaimed._

_Genesis just stayed quiet, Angeal coughed and looked away, and Sephiroth who stopped walking a long time ago had his back turned. They knew what trouble reactors brought, though it wasn't them who made the rules._

_Sephiroth turned to the boy and spoke,"Were sorry, but we are not the ones to blame, though we are here to fix the problem, please do not worry, things will get much better when we are done here."_

_"Whatever," the not so shy boy replied with a pout._

_Sephiroth sighed and turned back around, "Let us go Angeal."_

_"Right behind you Sephiroth", Angeal said heading toward him._

_Genesis began walking down the mountain again, still not saying a word until they reached the village. "So, which house is yours?", Angeal asked finally._

_The boy pointed to the smallest one which was still quite big. Genesis ignored the stares the people in the village gave him when they walked to the steps of the front porch. Genesis was about to knock when the door immediately opened revealing a woman in her thirty's, who almost looked like a replica of the boy in his arms except she was a woman and a lot older._

_"OH MY BABY!", she cried ripping Cloud out of Genesis's arms and crushing the life out of him as she clutched him to her chest. "Oh Cloud I was so worried..."_

_"Ma' i'm okay..." he grumbled,"let go now, I cant breath."_

_"I might as well kill ya' for worrying me like tha'", she said smacking Cloud across the face, not too harshly though._

_"Ow ma' tha' hurt!", Cloud yelled, "I told ya' I was fine, dis' man ere' save me from the monsters."_

_"What do you mean monsters, don't tell me you were in the mountains!", Clouds mother cried, Cloud put a hand over his mouth at his mistake," what were ya' thinkin'?"_

_"U-u-ummm", Cloud started._

_"It was them kids, weren't it?", she asked, "I told ya' to stay away from em, didn't I, but ya' jus' don' listen"._

_"Mama I said I was fine, this man protected me, and brought me back ere'", he pointed at Genesis._

_Clouds mother looked at Genesis with a look, "Ya' one of them soldiers ain't ya? Well thank you for helping my Cloud, but I ain't got nothin' for ya' alright", she told him straight out._

_Genesis was about to say something before he heard Cloud cry out in pain. His mother looked too and knealed down to Cloud who was crouched himself._

_"Oh my goodness, what happened?", she sobbed out, "Ya said you were fine!"_

_"Mama please don' cry, I just sprained it", Cloud told her._

_"Maybe I can help, I am an expert healer," Clouds mother just stared at Genesis._

_"...Alright...but no funny business, I know how ya Shinra people are...", She picked Cloud up and brought him to a room with one small bed enough to fit the young boy in. This was most probably Clouds room. She set Cloud on the bed and stretched his leg out. Genesis asked her to move aside and carefully removed Clouds small boot revealing a swollen ankle. Clouds mother hissed and turned away._

_"This will only be a second," Genesis said, lifting his hand over the swollen ankle. A small glow of green came through his hand, and in a few seconds the swelling and redness went down. Cloud gasped and smiled at the same time._

_"That felt so...so...nice. It was so warm and all tingly inside", Cloud put a hand on his heart while saying this. Clouds mother turned and sighed in relief._

_"Thank goodness your father wasn't here...he would have freaked out even more", she laughed._

_"Do ya' think daddy knows how to heal too mama?", Cloud asked._

_"Maybe, well ask him this weekend and find out", she smiled._

_"Ya' know, my daddy is in Soldier too, but he ain't' a bad soldier like some of the ones who come ere' and cause trouble", Cloud told Genesis._

_"I can assure you I am not a bad Soldier", Genesis said._

_"I know, thats why I like you!", Cloud threw himself at Genesis and hugged him. Genesis was in shock at the sudden hug, and hesitated before patting the boy on his back, and blushed a little. What was wrong with him, blushing was he, well that was unheard of._

_"I-I must go, my comrades are waiting for me", he pulled Cloud gently from him._

_"Please don't go," Cloud pleaded, "Stay here a little longer"._

_"Now hun, this young man here has things to do, maybe he will visit you at a later time alright", Clouds mother told him._

_"Okay", Cloud pouted. He followed Genesis to the door._

_" You will come back won' ya'?", Cloud grabbed hold of Genesis's hand, he didn't know what to say. He looked at Clouds mother who was a few feet behind them, she nodded at him suggesting that he say yes even though she knew the truth, unknowingly to Cloud. Genesis nodded as well at the young boy._

_"Promise me, pinky swear...", he held out his smallest digit. Genesis sighed but did so as well when he saw Clouds mother nod at that too._

_"Pinky swear", Genesis said. Cloud brought his other hand up and passed it over Genesis's face just as his mother would do sometimes when meeting new people. At that moment genesis felt a connection. He would come back one day for this boy, and nothing would stop him. He knew what this feeling was now. He embraced Cloud and bid him farewell._

_End Flashback_

"I remember now," Cloud said seated on the sewer floor, "I waited and waited, but you never did come...my mom said it was probably because you were called off the from the mission and had to go. And through time, I slowly just started forgetting, I grew older and had my own reason to join Soldier. So you are the Genesis I remember".

"Thats right, now were together again, I can take you away from this horrid place and bring you to a place much nicer, much better than here", Genesis told Cloud parting with the wall he had leaned on to stand up straight.

Cloud sighed, " Genesis, I know you must care for me and I care for you to, but things have changed. I just cant go with you, I like it here, I like Soldier and the training, the new friends I have made. Its tough sometimes but I can handle it. Please understand me", Cloud tried to convince him.

But Genesis would have nothing of it, "Cloud I cant just let you go now, I need you," Cloud shook his head and got up.

"Genesis they are gonna come looking for me, I called Shinra Company and they know about you," Cloud told him.

Genesis growled, "Why would you do that...well all the more reason to start leaving now!", he went up to Cloud and attempted to pick him up. Cloud struggled now, and tried to get Genesis off him.

"Let me go, let me go!", Cloud yelled. He looked around for some type of weapon, and spotted a pipe on the floor. He roughly pushed Genesis to the ground, which surprise Cloud himself at the strength he had just now. He wasted no time picking up the pipe and swinging it down at Genesis leg earning a scream from the man. Cloud ran to the direction Genesis had come from, there must have been a way out from there.

"CLOUD!", Genesis cried out. Darn himself, if it weren't for the degradation in his body, this would not have been a problem. He sighed and let himself hit the ground. He would come back for the boy later. He needed to regain his strength and get out of this place before anyone from Shinra found him down here.

Cloud must have been running for about ten minutes using his phone to light the way. He cried out in relief when he saw a shimmer of light up ahead, and a ladder leading up to it. He climbed up, and saw the city lights, and cars passing by. He lifted the sewer top and got out before a car could run him over. He got on the side walk. Panting his life out, he made it inside a close alleyway not wanting to make a scene. He groaned as the pain on his head started up again. Clouds vision blurred.

'Oh no, not again'. He collapsed for the second time and this time instead of hearing laughter he heard the clacking of shoes, or was it heels, heading towards him. He saw a figure standing over him before he blacked out once more.

* * *

Yay chapter 12 done, finally, and damn was that a long flashback, oh well I liked how it came out. Hope you like it. REVIEW


	13. The Leisure

Omg, its been a while but since its Spring Break, I said, eh why not. I guess it was the laziness. But yeah, lets get to it.

* * *

Timothy ran threw the hallways to get to registration. He needed to find Zack Fair immediately. After Clouds frantic phone call was cut off, he was extremely worried as to what would happen to his new friend. He finally made it to the desk.

"Excuse me, do you now where I can find Zack Fair?" he asked the woman sitting behind the desk.

She typed into her computer, "Zack Fair...he should be in the Level 49 training room according to the last key check in."

"Thank you", Timothy then made it for the elevators.

"But wait hold on, your not allowed in there without permission", the woman stated.

Timothy ignored her as he went up the elevators to the training rooms. He hoped Zack was there to help get this mess resolved. 'The hell was Cloud doing outside of the facility?', Timothy pondered. He finally made it. He looked around the area seeing soldiers lifting weights and such. He spotted the hallway leading to the leveled rooms. He got to 49 and saw through the screen that it was white inside, meaning that it was used. He looked to the side at the small panel next to the room, which said "LOCKED".

"What now, my key card wont be able to open it either...", he sighed, "guess I could try knocking real hard."

He tried just that. After the third time trying, he gave up. No one responded. "He must be in deep in there...".

"Are you alright son", a deep voice said behind him. Timothy turned and if he hadn't been so desperate he probably would have widened is eyes a bit more. It was General Sephiroth! Timothy regained his composure, shaking his head a bit.

"S-Sir," Timothy saluted.

"At ease," he said, "Is there something I can help you with cadet?"

"Well...you see, I need to get into this room. One of my friends...hes in trouble, and he told me to come find Zack Fair...said he'd know what to do," Timothy explained, though he wasn't sure if to say the whole Genesis and Cloud part.

"I see...and who is this friend of yours?" Sephiroth asked.

"...Cloud Stri- uuhh," Timothy didn't get to finish as he was lightly pushed out of the way. He saw the General slip in his key card into the lock, and saw the light turn green. All of a sudden a bunch of pixels fell revealing a plain blue lighted room with a person inside wearing large mechanized glassed. The person looked around stupidly. The doors slid open as Sephiroth walked inside, and he beckoned Timothy to come in.

"Man, what the...," the younger one started as he saw Sephiroth but stopped as he noticed the other boy.

"Hey aren't you like Clouds friend or something," Zack smiled, "Whats up and what are you doing in here with this guy.

"Um," Timothy looked over to Sephiroth wondering how he'd let this guy refer to him that way.

"Zack, this young man told me Cloud is in trouble," Sephiroth said.

"Huh! Clouds in trouble? Where is he?" Zack shook Timothy.

"He said something about being taken to some sewers, and about man called Genesis, then he cut the call off. Hes in trouble, please help!" Timothy told him.

Both Sephiroth and Zack shot each other a look, "Oh man, Genesis took Cloud!" Zack exclaimed.

"So it seems," Sephiroth became worried now,why would Genesis take Cloud, it didn't make sense. He could've taken someone of much higher rank. Well whatever the reason, Cloud was missing and he was gonna find him, and standing around here was just wasting his time.

" Zack," he started, "call everyone!"

Zack gasped at Sephiroth's tone, this man seemed determined. At that moment he realized just how dedicated and how much in love with Cloud, Sephiroth really was. He smiled, they were gonna find Cloud no matter what, and take down Genesis. Standing up straight, he saluted towards the other man. "YES SIR!"

And with that Zack was off. Sephiroth turned to Timothy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You stay here and wait for your friend, this might be a bit too dangerous for a cadet," the General told him.

Timothy looked down, he really wanted to help find his friend. He looked up as Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, without you, we wouldn't have even known he was missing. We will bring him back safely, but for now you must stay here." Timothy smiled and nodded. With that the General left.

* * *

'Please be okay Cloud' Sephiroth thought as he went to prepare.

_So... nds... drug_

_You...ste... home...me_

A soft groan left his lips, at the sound of words going through his ears.

_Echo... reverber...  
I...a...ow...remembering  
Yo...kiss...dream..._

He slowly opened his eyes. His vision a bit blurred by the soft lighting on him.

_Elations extreme  
_

Clouds hearing became clearer. He rubbed at his eyes wondering why it looked so dark. He fully opened them, and saw that the lights were dimmed.

_One step closer  
I am one step closer to heaven _

It was music, a bit muffled it sounded. He turned over from his position, so he was on his back. He must have be on a bed or something because the surface was just so soft and cushiony. He felt at it and tugged at the sheets surrounding him. He smiled and moaned as he tangled himself in them, sniffing at them, a soft ginger scent on them. They felt so soft and silky on his bare skin.

_And now I'm never the same  
Never the same girl twice_

Wait...bare skin. He shot up from the bed and looked down at himself. He was naked. But naked! Nothing was on him, not even his socks or boxers, nothing. "What the fuck," he whispered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

He looked around his surroundings. He was in a large room, dimly lit with purple lighting. And there were hearts everywhere. A heart shaped mirror, drawers, lamps, dresser...everything. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was in love motel room or something. Looked like where a hooker would take a man to fuck. And the lights didn't make it any better.

_Mysterious chemistry  
Someone's cookin' in the kitchen_

He made to get up, his head was just a throbbing pain now, not anything serious. He had to find clothes, he looked through the closet, but saw only womens clothing, very skimpy looking too. He checked the drawers and rummaged through the braws and thongs. He went to the next drawer and saw folded shirts. He picked a long sleeve white button up shirt. It would have to do for now, as the other ones looked like they wouldn't even reach his bellybutton and there were no shorts at all. He sighed, and spotted his boots. He put them on, went to the door at the other side of the room and hesitated before turning the knob.

_Elixir of the pearl _

_A luscious berry swirl_

He peeked out the room into a hallways. There were five rooms on one side, five on the other, and one at the end at the center. He was at the other center end. There were numbers on each door, the other end door read exit. 'Guess ill go there then'.

_I'm losin' some sleep_

The music was getting louder as he made his way to the other end of the hall. He also heard a bit of whistling and 'oh yeahs'. He felt a bit weird going all commando like this, but at least the shirt covered all his parts perfectly.

_No company id rather keep_

He opened the door to find himself in a small oval area with curtains drawn to block the view of what was going on at the other side. The lights were a bit dimmed as well, though he could see a few lights shining from the gap of the curtains. He was backstage it seemed to him, and there was a show going on the other side of these curtains. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned and gasped as he saw a woman who was a few inches taller with short brown curled hair. She had on dark makeup probably an effect from the dimmed lights. She had nothing on except a huge furry coat, small pantys which he suspected was a thong and high black stilettos. The coat covered her breast showing off her under cleavage.

_One step closer_

_I am one step closer to heaven _

She smiled at him and did something that left Cloud breathless. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. She pinched Clouds cheek lightly, then proceed to the front stage. Cloud was at a loss for words. "Wow," he whispered. He followed his gaze to the left side of the stage where the woman went, and decided to take a small peek at the other side.

There were small round oval table, about ten of them in this large area. Men were sitting at each of them and there were long poles that reached the ceiling, with girl dancing on them. Naked girls. The lights also dimmed with only the bright assorted colored ones at a bar to the far left and on the stage. There were other girls walking around serving drinks and such to them who were only wearing thongs. He turned to the side and on the stage was the woman who had kissed him. She looked as if she was gonna start dancing too. There were three poles, and she was at the center. Two other girls came on stage to join her on each side. Her coat slid off and every guy cheered and whooped as her body was revealed.

_And now I'm never the same_

_Never the same girl twice_

Cloud had never seen so many boobs in his life at the same time. Though it didn't so much arouse him at all. He thought it was actually quite beautiful, the way these woman showed themselves off. The dance on stage was entertaining too. The woman who had kissed him spotted him peeking at the stage, and smiled. Every time she turned and slid on the pole, her eyes were always on him as if the dance was especially for Cloud.

_Oh no I'm never the same now_

_Never the same girl twice_

Cloud smiled at her, this woman was just so beautiful. He had a soft feeling inside of him. But too bad, he knew that she was probably much older than him. She then turned and pointed at him.

_Not the same girl you loved last night_

_(Not the same girl you fucked last night)_

Cloud blushed at that. She kept on dancing though, and the song was fading out and coming to an end. Everyone cheered at the great show. Cloud went behind stage and decided to wait. The woman returned, her coat wasn't on but hanging by her arm. She smiled at Cloud who just stared.

"Nice to see you are awake," the woman said, her accent was very thick, most likely foreign.

"Who are you and how did I get to this place?" Cloud asked, a serious expression on his face.

"How about we go to my room, and we will talk," the woman suggested. They went back in the hall and to the room at the other end. Cloud figured it must have been the womans room. They went in it and the woman went to sit at the bed to take off her heels. Cloud leaned at the door.

"Switch the lights on would you," She gestured next to Cloud. He saw the light switch and flicked it, the dimmed lights disappearing and bright ones surrounding the room. He saw a lot clearer now.

"You look absolutely adorable in that," she said looking Cloud up and down, "It suits you," but Cloud just stared.

The woman chuckled, "My name is Anabel, I come from far country, and came to Midgar to start my business. Your in my place, The Leisure. Men come here to watch us dance, strip and sometimes we fuck them," She said matter of factly.

"I found you in alleyway, I was walking to get a few grocery's, and I saw you collapsed and help you get here. It was not far, so I did not mind," She told him as she got up and slid her thong off, so now she was completely naked in front of Cloud.

Cloud turned his head away, "Um, thank you...do you know where my clothes are?"

"I put them to clean, I put them to dry as you were sleeping, I will get them in a bit. You were knocked out for about three hours. You look like baby while sleeping, would not even wake up while I take you a bath," she chuckled, "I will take shower now, wait here, and I get you something to eat in a bit too.

Cloud blushed at what he had told her. 'Cant believe she saw me naked, and she touched me everywhere too'. He watched her walk in a room he hadn't noticed before, must have been the bathroom. He sighed and laid down on the bed.

'I still have a lot of things to ask her, guess ill just wait,' he thought, 'I wonder how everyones doing, I hope Timothy is doing okay, hope he got to Zack'. He was grateful he was still in Midgar, so that clears one thing up. He even thought of the general, it was his damn fault that he was in this mess. Cloud hoped he felt guilty as hell. He wondered what happened to Genesis too. 'I don't think thats the last I'll see of him.'

H heard the water stop running in the bathroom, and leaned up to a sitting position. Anabel came out in a pink silk robe.

"Am I far from Shinra?" He asked

"Ah so you are from there, no not far, luckily we are above the pizza, as this place is high class. You are about an hour away. Would you like to use the phone, I have your cell, but it is dead," She said.

"Yes thank you," Cloud was so grateful, "Thank goodness."

"Phone is right over there, she pointed to the far end of the room, he hadn't noticed it either before, "I will go get your clothes and something for you to eat."

"Awesome, hey what sector is this place in," he asked.

"Sector 3," She replied.

"Thank you," he said again. She waved at him and she left the room.

'Things are looking up', he thought.

* * *

Yay, done for now. PLEASE REVIEW!

Song I used was Never the Same by Supreme Beings of Leisure. And I just said Sector 3 cuz I wanted it to be like some unknown high class sector or something. We barely really hear of them in FF7, only about the slums, so thought it would be nice.

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Anabel cuz shes super cute!


End file.
